A Continuación ¡MI VIDA!
by princesavespa
Summary: Bella es una psicóloga que vive bien con sus padres pero no es feliz. . Un día, llega una propuesta que hace que salga a descubrir quien es en la historia de una Bella mas real. Y un Edward menos perfecto. Pero también es la historia de una mujer que no se deja asustar por lo que ve, sino que cree que lo que sueña es posible, aún cuando la realidad muestra lo contrario.
1. Esta soy yo

Capítulo 1: Esta Soy Yo.

Abrir un ojo. Ese era el gran objetivo del momento. Abrir un ojo, después abrir el otro y con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, bajar de la cama.

Todavía no entiendo muy bien porque me cuesta tanto salir de la cama.

¡Vamos mujer! ¡Bella... arriba! Levántate, tienes un gran día por delante...

A quien engaño... tengo un día normal, un día como todos. Pero me tengo que levantar.

Soy Bella... bueno Isabella, pero desde que termine la universidad nadie volvió a decirme así ¿Será por mi mirada asesina cuando escucho que me llaman por mi nombre completo? Siempre me sonó a reto. Tengo 25 años, soy psicóloga recibida hace... ¿cuánto? ¿Casi tres años ya? wow! Y... por el momento vivo con mis padres. Charlie y Renée Swan en California, exactamente en una hermosa casa en Long Beach, cerca de la playa y con una vista al océano preciosa.

Mi papa es jefe en una empresa de seguridad personal, por lo que siempre está rodeado de muchachos fenomenalmente grandes que realizan tareas de guardaespaldas para los famosos que viven por aquí. Mi mama es periodista de espectáculos. Trabaja en una de las revistas más conocidas de en el ambiente, con lo cual puedo decir que ambos son bastante conocidos en la ciudad, tanto por sus trabajos como por su vida social. Pero para mí es una tortura vivir aquí. No me malinterpreten, amo a mis padres, amo estar con ellos, hasta amo mi casa, pero el clima agobiante, ese calor insoportable que hace que hasta en invierno prenda un poco el aire, es demasiado para mí. Y si a eso le súmanos que, uno, mi vida social y mi gusto por la noche y las fiestas es nulo, y dos, digamos que no tengo un cuerpo que sea digno de mostrar con esas bikinis y mini shorts que usan todas por acá... Ok, admitámoslo, tengo muchos kilos de más pero, como aprendí mientras estudiaba "acéptate cómo eres..." Muy cómodo no? Bueno, pero esta soy yo, con este cuerpo, con este carácter y con todo lo que eso implica.

Ok Bells, terminaste con tu cantata matutina? ARRIBA YA!

Finalmente logré ponerme de píe, y ahora... que es lo que tengo que hacer hoy? A las 10 tengo que atender a la Sra. Adams. Otra vez. Ya le había dado el alta, "pero ahora hay algo más que quiere ver". Es mi culpa. Soy muy débil para decir que no. Seguí mirando mi agenda, a las 11 venia Jen, tiene 13 años y las cosas más clara que muchos adultos que conozco, quizás eso es lo que les asusta a los padres y me la mandan.

A las 12.30 almuerzo con Ángela, no sé qué es lo tan urgente que tiene que decirme. Me llamo anoche diciendo que necesitaba verme y hablar conmigo de algo, debe ser algo de Ben, su novio. Porque ok, yo no tengo novio, pero parece que doy los mejores consejos, ya que todas terminan viniendo a hablar conmigo. Quizás por eso elegí ser psicóloga, tengo una paciencia sobrenatural para escuchar a los demás. Y lo de no tener novio... si es algo que me fastidia enormemente, pero también sé que no estoy lista para intentarlo de nuevo. Termine mi única relación larga con mi ex hace 2 años. Mike. Era el amor de mi vida, o eso creía. Habíamos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo. En un principio, él estaba loco por mi amiga Jesica, pero ella insistía que nosotros hacíamos linda pareja. Antes de ponernos de novios, supe que ella lo sedujo y después lo dejo. Ahí fue cuando empezamos a salir nosotros. Consolándolo y acompañándolo se enamoró de mí, y estuvimos juntos durante 3 años. Planeábamos casarnos, pero de un día para otro... el simplemente dejo de amarme. Se fue alejando de mí, hasta que yo no lo soporté más y lo deje.

Sufrí pérdidas en mi vida, pero como esa ninguna. Me costó superarlo. De todos modos creo que ya estoy mejor. Aunque no me anime a abrirle mi corazón a nadie por ahora.

Ohhh! Son las 9! Tengo que bañarme e irme YA! Que será lo que me tiene que contar Ángela?


	2. Apuñalame por la espalda Si, me encan

Amo mi profesión ¡Pero la cabeza me mata!

Lo bueno del drama ajeno es que me corre del mío. Es necesario que hagan 37º? Explíquenme?! Quiero frío polar, nieve, sweaters, botas y más frío!

Había llegado 10 min antes al restaurant donde quedamos con Ángela. Estaba revisando facebook desde mi teléfono cuando una muy acalorada y sofocada Ángela se sienta enfrente de mí.

-Ang! ¡¿qué pasa?! ¡Que cara traes!- Su cara era indescifrable. Estaba seria, pero a su vez se la veía alterada. Era... extraño.

- Bella, que bueno verte.- Dijo abrazándome.- Lo siento amiga, estoy teniendo uno de esos días.- Contesto mientras nos sentábamos.

- ¡Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le pregunté. Era una de las amigas que más quería y verla preocupada no me gustaba.- ¡Paso algo con Ben?- Quizás había discutido.

-No amiga, Ben está bien ¿Por qué no comemos algo primero? Luego charlamos.- Esto si era extraño. Por lo general cuando tenía algún problema ella solo lo decía.

Comimos hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que el mozo nos trajo el café.

- Bien Ang¿ Que sucede?-

Ángela tomo aire y me pregunto:

- Hace cuanto que no ves a Jesica Stanley?-

-Mmm... No sé... uno meses- respondí dubitativa.

-Ya... ¿y a Mike?- ¿Mike? Bueno, eso era más fácil de responder.

-1 año, 9 meses y tres semanas- Dios, parezco una loca obsesiva.

-Bella, te voy a decir algo que no te va a gustar, que te va a doler, pero que si te enteras por otra persona no podría perdonármelo, y sé que a ti te costaría dejármela pasar.-

-Ay por Dios Ángela, me estas asustando!- De verdad sentía un frío repentino en el cuerpo, y no era por el aire acondicionado del lugar. Podría sonar exagerada, pero había algo que me decía que lo que venía a continuación era grande.

-Mike y Jesica se casan el próximo mes.- Soltó Ángela mirándome muy seriamente y en un tono monocorde que rara vez le escuché.

Y ahí se paralizo el tiempo. En ese mismo momento me di cuenta que una parte de mi seguía esperando que uno de estos días llegará Mike arrepentido, diciéndome que en realidad me amaba. Que todo este tiempo separado fue una agonía para él, que sentía que le faltaba algo. Y yo, después de hacerme la difícil un rato, lo iba a perdonar y lo iba a poner "a prueba" para que me demuestre cuanto me ama.

Definitivamente soy la estúpidamás grande el mundo.

Durante los dos minutos que pensaba eso, Ángela me miraba fijo, como esperando mi reacción. Sabe que odio llorar en público, y mucho más que me abracen cuando lloro.

-Bells ¿cómoestas? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Quieres irte?- Me dijo rápidamente cuándovio que no respondía, ni reaccionaba ni emitía un solo sonido.

-Bien, nada y si, respectivamente.- Respondí sonriendo. Como si en realidad pudiera sonreír en serio...- Vamos Ang.-

Salimos del restaurant. Fuimos caminando en silencio hasta mi consultorio.

-¿Te molestaste porque te lo haya contado?- Me pregunto Ángela. Giré, la miré y la abracé.

-Ang, eres una de las personas que más quiero. No solo porque me quieres, me cuidas y me haces reír como nadie, sino porque sé que puedo contar contigo para todo. Eres la mejor. Jamás podría enojarme por que seas honesta y quieras cuidarme.- Le dije con todo mi corazón- Simplemente fue una sorpresa, un tanto fea debo decir, pero una sorpresa al fin. Sabía que algún día esto podría pasar- mentira- pero no estaba lista para saberlo- eso si es verdad.

-¡Te quiero Bella! ¡Y Mike es un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta de lo gran mujer que eres! ¡y Jesica! Esa sí que es una patada en el...-

-ANG! ¡no lo vale!- la interrumpí rápidamente.

-Bueno Bells, te dejaré con tus pensamientos, sé que necesitas estar sola.-

-Gracias ¡te quiero! Luego te escribo- Ella siempre sabía lo que necesitaba.

Llegué a mi consultorio. Me senté, y empecé a llorar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, hasta que mi madre me llamo para preguntarme si iría a cenar o tenía planes ¿Planes? Vamos mamá! Si, acostarme con helado y ver alguna película de muertes asquerosas y mutilamientos. El mejor plan para este día!

Cuando llegue a casa, antes de bajar de mi Civic (auto que compré con mucho esfuerzo ya que no deje que mi papa lo haga. Si soy orgullosa...¿ y?) Me miré al espejo. Estaba espantosa! Tenía los ojos negros del maquillaje corrido, parecía un mapache, los cachetes colorados y un ojo con un derrame. Eso, y mi voz pastosa. Un poema a la belleza.

Saqué mis maquillajes, me arregle un poco, y bajé del auto.

-Bella... ¿qué te pasa?- Me pregunto mamá apenas me vio. Si ocultarle algo a mi mamá que es una gran periodista por ser absolutamente observadora, no era una cosa sencilla.

-Ay ma! ¡Siento que soy la mujer más idiota de la tierra!- le dije mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo. Mi madre me abrazó y mientras me servía un vaso con agua le conté.

- Isabella, hija, no quiero que te enojes pero...-Y ahora ¡¿qué?!- Yo ya lo sabía.

-¿QUE?¡Mamá! ¿Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?- le grité.

-Sh... Cariño... tu papá me lo prohibió. Cuando me enteré quise contártelo, pero tu padre me pidió que no te lo dijera todavía. Te veía muy triste últimamente y no quería verte sufrir más. Bells, no sales, no vienes con nosotros a ninguna cena, te encierras en tu cuarto con algo para comer y no te levantas. Eres una mujer adulta, deberías vivir tu vida fuera de estas 4 paredes!- Si el intento de mi mamá era levantarme el ánimo, fracasó. Con creces.

Me levante, deje mi vaso con agua, fui hacia las escaleras y cuando estaba subiendo escucho a mi mamá decir- ¡No te enojes hija! sabes que te amo!¡Pero me preocupas!- Si mamá, me amas, te preocupas, y yo soy un lastre en esta casa que no tiene vida.

Subí a mi habitación, me tiré boca arriba en mi cama y mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas hice lo único que puedo hacer cuando estoy así- "_Dios, querido Dios, no puedo más. Siento que mi vida es una gran pérdida de tiempo, esfuerzo y ganas. No séqué hacer, no sé a quién acudir, solo puedo ir a Ti, y pedirte un milagro. Necesito cambiar mi vida. Necesito salir de este lugar. Te agradezco por la vida de mis padres, los amo, son todo para mí. Pero necesito salir de aquí. Dame una señal, algo una muestra de lo que debo hacer. Por favor! Te necesito más que a nada en este mundo! Y necesito tu guía de aquí en adelante porque no sécómo seguir"_

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, no séqué iba a pasar cuando me despierte, pero si sabía algo, este era un gran llamado de atención diciéndome "Bella, es hora de avanzar".


	3. Propuesta Sorpresiva

¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

¿Que paso?

Y ahí, de repente y como si nada, me acordé.

Sentía como si hubiese bebido todo el alcohol que no bebí en mis 25 años de vida.

Llorar.

Mike, Jesica, Ángela casamiento, Renée y su intento de levantarme el ánimo. Y llorar.

Me senté en mi cama, abrí mi cartera, saque mi agenda y vi lo que me deparaba el día.

A las 10 gente, a las 11 gente y así hasta las 14 hs.

No me puedo quejar, tengo la bendición de trabajar de lo que estudié, pero no puedo. Hoy no puedo.

Llamé a mis pacientes para informarles que me encontraba indispuesta para atenderles en el día de la fecha y volví a acostarme.

Cuando a las 10.30 no había bajado a desayunar, golpean la puerta de mi habitación

-¿Bellita, puedo pasar?- El único ser humano en esta tierra que podía/dejaba decirme así era mi papá. Seguramente ya sabía todo el drama y venía a chequear en qué estado, deplorable claro está, me encontraba.

-Si papá... puedes entrar-

-Hija- dijo sentándose en mi cama- hay pocas cosas en este mundo que deteste tanto como verte así. Me resulta imposible amor.- Cuando usaba palabras como "amor, dulce, hermosa" era sinónimo de no saber qué hacer.- Ese Mike siempre fue un imbécil. SIEMPRE. Desde que lo vi lo supe.

-¿Si papá? Y dime algo… ¿Fue cuando lo invitaste a pescar ese fin de semana? ¿O cuando le dijiste que podía venir de vacaciones con nosotros a Paris? Ah! no! si ya se! Fue cuando le propusiste que trabaje en la empresa cuando nos casemos, verdad?- Si ok, no está bien usar tanto sarcasmo junto, y sobre todo con mi padre, pero sé que lo quería, como a un hijo casi, así que no me mientas papi!

-Bella, yo solo quiero lo que tú quieres. Eres mi hija. Te veo feliz, soy feliz. Te hace feliz, me hace feliz. Es simple. Pero eso no quita que sea un imbécil y que sienta ganas de enviar a alguno de los muchachos a hacerle una visita. Creo que Paul no tendría problema, ya sabes que te quiere mucho.- dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia la ventana, como analizando la situación.

-¡Ay papi!- dije poniéndome a llorar, por Dios mujer, eres adulta, déjate de niñadas!- Papá es simple. Yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Hace casi 2 años que cortamos, es un lindo chico, y Jesica lo quiere desde que estaba conmigo, y antes también. Digamos que nopudo soportar el hecho que haya estado conmigo ¡Conmigo papá! que no puedo usar un traje de baño en público porque no me gusta mi cuerpo! Que no me cuido como debería, ni salgo a correr todas las mañanas como la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad. Conmigo que no cumplo los parámetros de belleza. Conmigo... - dije llorando. Con mi papá podía ser más abierta y dura que con mi mamá. A ella le dolía todo lo que me pasaba, a papá también, pero lo soportaba mejor.

-Bells, es verdad que no tienes el mejor cuerpo, ni el que quisieras. Pero sabes, tan bien como yo, que eso tiene arreglo. Pero ese ni siquiera es el caso. El caso es que no puedes estar metida todo el tiempo aquí dentro, o en tu consultorio. No sales, no vas a fiestas, no tratas de conocer otros hombres. Hija, eres hermosa más allá de todo, pero si tu no lo ves, nadie lo verá. Es hora de vivir! - Lo amaba. Realmente amaba a ese hombre. Después de abrazarnos y hablar unas cosas más, me dejó pensando. Mientras estaba reflexionando sobre la charla con mi padre, sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?- atendí.

-¿Bella Swan?- dijo una voz aguda del otro lado.

-Sí, ella habla ¿Quien la busca?- Sabía exactamente quien era. Solo quería hacerla enfadar.

-Belli Bells!- contesto emocionada. Si no hubiese reconocido la voz, reconocí ese timbre y sobre todo, hay una sola persona en el mundo que me dice así.

-Alice "duende del mal" Cullen!- contesté incorporándome y soltando la primer sonrisa honesta del día.

-¡Belli Bell, mi querida amiga! ¡Estoy profundamente enojada contigo! No respondes mis mails! ¿Es que ya no me quieres?- Podía ver mentalmente el puchero que hacía mientras hablaba.

-Ali! no digas eso! Cambié mi mail. Ahora tengo uno profesional y ya casi ni uso el otro, es por eso que no respondía, estuve ocupada - mentira- con muchas reuniones sociales, ya sabes cómo son mis padres- seguía mintiendo-. Yo también te quiero y te estaba extrañando chica! - de verdad la extrañaba.- Además existen los teléfonos querida. Te llamé varias veces pero jamás respondiste ¿Dóndeestás?-

- ¡Ah cierto! Perdí el que tenía y tuve que comprarme otro y cambiar el número. Soy un desastre con estas cosas, tú lo sabes.- Era verdad. Creo que las empresas que hacen teléfonos se hacen ricos a expensas de mi atolondrada amiga. -Estoy en Long Beach! llegué hace un rato, solo vine por hoy, pero necesitaba verte. Estuve tratando de encontrarte, pero sí que eres difícil de ubicar chica…- Le había pegado el "chica" cuando estuvimos en Alemania.

Alice Cullen.

La conocí en Munich, mientras hacíamos el post grado en comportamiento cognitivo condicionado.

Éramos las únicas norteamericanas allí y fue "amistad a primera vista" como dice ella.

Llegamos a ser grandes amigas mientras vivimos allá.

Ella vive en Forks, un pueblo de Washington, con su familia, sus padres el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, su esposa Esme, que era decoradora de interiores y sus hermanos, Emmett y Edward.

Emmett es deportista, no recuerdo bien que hace, y Edward estudiaba medicina, como su padre. Él es mellizo de Alice. Los conocí una vez que fueron hacia allá para pasar navidad con Alice. Mis padres no habían podido viajar, pero ellos me invitaron y pase unas hermosas fiestas. Son todos muy agradables. Mentiría si no dijera que los muchachos Cullen son muy llamativos, siendo sutil. Emmett es enorme castaño, de ojos verdes, muy simpáticos y divertidos. Edward es simplemente... único.

He visto hombres bellos, pero él, se lleva medallas.

Es muy inteligente y esa vez que nos vimos hablamos muchísimo. Quedamos en vernos si alguna vez viajaba a California, pero seguramente se olvidó. Seamos sinceros, es un hombre hermoso, debe tener una fila de mujeres detrás. Es más, creo que cuando hablamos esa vez mencionó que tenía novia o algo así. Lógico. Volviendo a Alice. Es imperdonable que no haya hablado con ella este tiempo. Simplemente me concentré en mis cosas. Por lo bien que salió...

- Bella, dime lugar y hora, debemos vernos! Tengo una propuesta para hacerte, algo que vengo pensando hace tiempo, y creo que es hora de llevarlo a cabo, pero solo si tú lo haces conmigo. ¿Qué dices?- Ya tenía miedo.

Uno porque Alice tiene las ideas más descabelladas del mundo y dos, porque sabía que no le iba a poder decir que no.

-Ok Al, te espero en mi consultorio a las 13. Apunta mi dirección.- Le pase la dirección, y me levanté, finalmente, me bañé, me vestí lo más decente posible, Alice tiene un problema con la vestimenta insoportable, y salí al encuentro de mi amiga, preguntándome qué clase de propuesta tendría Alice en mente. Decente espero.


	4. Tomando una decisión que cambia mi rumbo

Odio el calor. Odio el calor que pegotea, fastidia y hace que mi cabello, que con tanta paciencia alise, sea un horror de nuevo.

Llegué a las 12.45 a mi consultorio. Prendí el aire, para que el ambiente sea más agradable y esperé a que llegue Alice, mientras trataba de hacer algo por mi cabello. Misión imposible sin dudas.

Una vez que llego Ali, nos saludamos como si hicieran más de diez años que no nos vemos y pedimos algo para comer. Empezamos a charlar de la vida, de su familia. Le conté lo de Mike y Jesica, tratando de que aparezca lo más normal de la tierra. Es muy gracioso escuchar tantos adjetivos descalificativos para dos personas en un máximo de 2 minutos.

Por eso la quería, siempre estábamos en sintonía.

Cuando llego el momento de hablar de su familia, me contó que Emmett estaba entrenando al equipo de fútbol americano de la secundaría de Forks y que Edward estaba haciendo la residencia en el hospital donde trabajaba su papá. Como quien no quiere la cosa le pregunte si seguía con su novia a lo que Alice contesto:

- No, un día llego a casa con sus valijas, se había mudado con ella hacia casi un año, y pregunto si podía volver. Mamá emocionada como niño en navidad le preparo su habitación, Emmett se limitó a decirle que no usará su PSP sin permiso y mi padre le dio la bienvenida y me pidió, encarecidamente, que no lo avasalle con mis preguntas. Cosa que no obedecí y le pregunte que había pasado con Jane ¿Entre nosotras? nunca fue de mi agrado...

-Alice cariño, nadie que se acerque a tus hermanos es de tu agrado.

Sonrío macabramente y me respondió.

- Lo sé, pero es porque aún no les llego la indicada. Cuando lo sean, lo sabré.- Ella y sus ínfulas de psíquica- Bueno, la cosa es que no me dijo porque se pelearon, pero si me dijo que no tenía pensado darse por vencido con ella, lo que es una tontería ya que ella no es para mi hermano.- Si vamos a la realidad, no sécómo sería la chica, pero para estar con Edward tenías que ser muy especial, no solo porque su hermana era de temer, sino por cómo era él.

-Ok Al, vamos a lo nuestro.- dejando de lado a "los hermanitos Cullen"- ¿cuál es tu propuesta?-

-Te lo diré, pero debes dejarme hablar, sin interrumpir si? Escucha todo y luego contestas... ¿puede ser?- eso y haciendo ojitos, que le iba a decir?

-Si Al - ya tengo miedo.

-Hace dos semanas más o menos, estaba en el centro comercial- que raro, Alice de compras- estaba acercándose nuestro cumpleaños.- El de ella y Edward. Tendría que regalarle algo.- Quería comprarle algo a Edward, ya que estaba pasando un momento difícil con lo de su novia. Estaba en una tienda de música, cuando oí hablar a dos muchachos, tendrían 15 o 16 años. Uno le contaba al otro una situación que estaba viviendo en la escuela, una situación de abuso o bullying, como se lo define ahora. No pude evitar escuchar toda la charla, por lo que en un momento necesite interrumpirlos y preguntarles si habían hablado con sus padres o con algún maestro sobre lo que estaban viviendo. Cuando se animaron a hablar me contestaron que no, que sus padres no los escuchaban y que en el colegio no podían hablar porque iba a ser peor. Uno me aclaró que su padre le dijo que si quería hacerse hombre de una vez, dejara de quejarse porque lo empujan un poco. Bells, no te ofendas lo que te voy a decir, pero me acorde de ti. Cuando me contaste lo que viviste en la preparatoria con esas abusivas que siempre buscaban insultarte y ofenderte con tu cuerpo-

¿Ofenderme? eso es quedarse corta, viví humillada durante la mayor parte de la preparatoria, solo cuando comencé a salir con Mike la situación paro, un poco en realidad, ya que todo el tiempo se encargaban de decirme que estaba conmigo por el dinero de mis padres. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido ¿por qué sino?

- No me molesta Ali, es verdad, pero mis padres si hicieron cosas al respecto, es por eso que no la pase peor.-

-En tu caso, fue difícil sin duda, pero contabas con alguien que te apoyara. Estos chicos no tienen a nadie. Estuve hablando con Emmett, ya que está a cargo de los entrenamientos y pasa bastante tiempo en el colegio, y me dijo que es verdad la situación compleja que se vive. - Entendía el punto, pero seguía sin saber de qué se trataba.

-Entiendo Alice, que tienes en mente.- Sea lo que sea, ya me había enganchado.

- Quiero abrir un lugar para trabajar con adolescentes que estánatravesando situaciones de bullying ¿Sabes la cantidad de suicidios que suceden con chicos de entre 13 y 18 años? Estuve investigando en el hospital donde trabajan papá y Edward, con Emmett, y en distintos lugares, y son cifras alarmantes. En Forks son más de los que podría haber imaginado. Bella, es una idea ambiciosa, lo sé, pero realmente siento que es lo correcto. Y quiero que lo hagamos juntas. No solo porque tú sabes lo que es atravesar eso, y tu mejor que nadie puede ponerse en el lugar del otro, sino porque esto es algo que hablamos, lo recuerdas?- Claro que lo recuerdo. De hecho lo recuerdo cada día desde que lo hablamos, cuando veo como me miran cuando entro a una tienda a comprar ropa, o cuando salgo ocasionalmente a un bar con alguna de mis amigas y me siento ignorada... el bullying no es solo humillar verbalmente o físicamente. También hay actitudes de abuso.

- ¿Entonces? Vamos trabajemos juntas, como soñamos hace tiempo.

-Si Al, lo sé. Creo que es una excelente idea. Me gusta ¿Pero, como piensas hacerlo? Digo, yo te puedo ayudar, pero estoy aquí en California, tú en Forks... No sé cómo ayudarte.-

-Bella, mi idea no es abrir un consultorio, o brindar "asesoramiento" nada más. Mi idea es comenzar un establecimiento, donde empecemos nosotras, pero se pueda agregar más gente. Una oficina, una institución. Y para eso te necesito allí, conmigo. Sé que no es una decisión fácil pero... ya me hice lío!- y yo también claro- Bella, la idea es que vengas a vivir a Forks conmigo. Hace tiempo estoy pensando en mudarme de casa, pero siempre me limita el hecho de estar completamente sola. Sería genial si vienes a vivir conmigo y podemos poner en marcha esta idea. Ya lo hicimos en Alemania y funciono ¿no?-

Definitivamente estaba hecha un lío.

¿Mudarme a Forks? ¿Cuánto?

¿Un mes?

¿Una semana? ¿un año?

Además la idea estaba muy verde, no tiene una dirección aún muy clara.

Y... ¿Forks?

No conozco ese lugar, no sé nada de allí, no conozco a nadie.

No conozco a nadie...

¿Por qué de repente me suena muy tentador?

No conocer a nadie, que nadie me conozca, trabajar de algo que soñé, con una de mis mejores amigas, salir de este lugar... suena demasiado tentador.

-¿Bella, me estas escuchando?- Su voz es tan aguda a veces

- Si Alice, te estoy escuchando. Lo estoy pensando. Me parece algo loco, impulsivo ¿Que vamos a hacer? ¿A donde vamos a vivir? ¿Cómo es Forks? Al, necesito pensarlo.-

- Lo sé, es mucho de golpe pero...Bells, si no lo hacemos ahora… ¿Cuándo sino? Esta puede ser una nueva oportunidad, un giro en nuestra profesión y quien dice, en nuestra vida.- Agregó con una súplica en su rostro.

Una nueva oportunidad.

¿No era lo que le pedí a Dios anoche?

¿Una salida para esto que estaba viviendo? La monotonía, el dolor, la humillación. Iba a extrañar muchísimo a mis padres sí, pero

¿No era esta mi vida, como todos me decían? ¿No era tiempo que comenzara a vivirla?

-Ok Alice. Vámonos a Forks.-

Y en esa frase se fue lo que me quedaba de cordura.


	5. Holaaa Forks!

-Alice! Si me decías que hacía este frío me mudaba antes!- Le dije a una muy emocionada Alice que pegaba saltitos en mi Civic- Por Dios chica! quédate quieta!-

Todavía no podía creer que en menos de 4 días me enterara que mi ex se casa con la peor persona que hubiese imaginado, tuviese un gran proyecto laboral, loco y presuntuoso claro, apareciera en casa con Alice, les dijera a mis padres que me iba sin que ellos entendieran nada, armara las valijas, me despidiera de unos anonadados Charlie y Reneé y de mi querida Ángela, reubicara mis pacientes y estuviese llegando a Forks con Alice. Realmente, surreal.

-Es que estoy tan emocionada Bella! Sabía que me dirías que si, pero lo que no sabía es que quisieras mudarte tan rápido! Va a ser como en Alemania! Solo que esta vez no tenemos que estudiar, acostarnos temprano y tomar cosas fuertes para tener sensibilidad en las manos!- Bueno, de esa parte no estaba tan segura, en este momento sentía como se congelaban los dedos de mis pies.- Vamos a tener que ir de compras! Definitivamente necesitas ropa nueva para estar aquí!. Esto no es California. - Gracias a Dios por eso.

A medida que entrabamos en la ciudad mis ojos se abrían mas. Nieve. El paisaje era todo lleno de nieve. Bajé la ventanilla para sentir el aroma de este lugar. Era una mezcla a maderas y árboles y musgo. Estaba teniendo una epifanía de felicidad cuando de repente Alice dice

-Bells, dobla en el próxima entrada, y presta atención!- ok, bueno, estaba distraída siendo feliz- Esa es la salida para ir a mi casa.

No había reparado en ese detalle. Íbamos a la casa de Alice? Y yo tenía puesto un sweter, jean, botas,guantes, bufanda, hasta gorro! Parecía aun más grande de lo que ya era. Piensa Bella ¿A donde más iban a ir? Uff que horror. ¿Y cual era mi problema? Ya los conocía, ya me conocían, no hay que dar ninguna impresión. Lentamente me fui relajando. Estábamos escuchando música y charlando, cuando vi algo que llamo mi atención. Una playa. Pero no era como las que ya conocía en casa. Esta era gris, y habían acantilados rodeándolas. Era un lugar llamativo asi que pregunte -Oye Alice, que es ese lugar?- miro de lado y sonriendo dijo

- La Push Nena... La Push.-

-La que? que quieres que empuje?- (Push=Empujar en ingles)

-Ay Bella! por momentos olvido lo graciosa que eres... La playa se llama Push. Eso que ves es una parte de ella. Esta dentro de la reserva de los Quileutes, una tribu que habita en Forks desde... quien sabe cuando!- Si antes estaba emocionada ahora estaba exaltada.

- Reserva! wow! Siempre me llamaron la atención las reservas, las historias entre las tribus. Cuando mamá viajaba a cubrir algunas notas y papá trabajaba me cuidaba una niñera que es descendiente de los Cucapá, y me contaba historias de su tribu y tradiciones. Siempre me parecieron fascinantes, pero a mamá no le gustaba que me contará esas cosas, decía que me metía ideas extrañas.- De repente quise retomar para ir a ver ese lugar, pero supuse que a Alice no le gustaría llegar mas tarde a su casa y, en realidad, estaba muy cansada de haber manejado tanto.

Luego de un rato llegamos. La casa Cullen. Wow! En realidad seria recontra Wow. Es enorme! Y además de enorme muy hermosa. Al menos lo que se ve desde afuera. Parece más una casa de verano que una residencia permanente. Pero que se yo no? Nunca estuve muy lejos de Long Beach.

No llegue al baúl del auto cuando Alice comenzó a gritar a viva voz "FAMILIA! LLEGAMOS!". Para ser tan chiquita si que tenía pulmones!

En menos de un minuto salieron por la puerta los 4 Cullen restantes. Ahora, mi pregunta es: Por qué unos tanto y otros tan poco? Eran innecesariamente lindos! Genética! Me caes mal!

-Bella cariño! Tanto tiempo! Mira que hermosa estas!- Madres, siempre te ven hermosas, no importa cuan desastrosa te veas después de manejar durante casi 20 horas sin detenerte mas que para alguna necesidad fisiológica momentánea y dormir un par de horas, y mucha ropa, ademas de lo normal.

-Esme hola! Gracias! Pero mentir no esta bien visto por la sociedad!- le dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Mi humor, lo único que me salva de mi misma muchas veces.- Que gusto verlos! Carlisle! Hola!- dije mientras el Dr. se acercaba con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Bella, siempre es un placer verte querida. Que alegría que hayas venido a pasar una temporada en Forks.- ¿Una temporada? Creo que Alice no le había dicho la totalidad de la historia a su familia.

-Si papá todo muy lindo, pero entremos que estamos cansadas, Bella manejo desde Long Beach. Esta chica esta mal.- Cambio de tema Alice rápidamente. Tampoco estoy tan mal son solo casi 20 horass unos 1988 km conduciendo tranquila. Ok, si, estoy loca.

- ¿MANEJASTE HASTA AQUÍ?- esa voz... hablé dos veces con él, pero esa voz era muy especial y la reconocería en cualquier lado ¿Por que Dios? ¡Por queeee! (Imaginenme tirada en el piso bien a lo actriz dramática).

- Hola Edward- lo saludé sin mirarlo- Si, maneje hasta aquí porque hace mucho tiempo que no tengo el placer de manejar rápido, sin prisas ni miedos ¿Que tal vas?-. Y no llegue a responder porque unos brazos fuertes me abrazaron como queriendo levantarme por el aire- EMMETT! ni se te ocurra! Te lastimarás!- Con Emmett era distinto. Lo había visto muchas veces mientras estuvimos con Ali en Alemania. Viajaba bastante seguido ya que, según él,extrañaba a su hermanita, y, según nosotras, buscaba coquetear con las alemanas del lugar. Es un caso perdido, ama las rubias mas que a su auto.

-No exageres Bellita- bueno, tal vez a el se lo dejaba pasar- Puedo levantarte, solo que te respeto si no quieres- dijo mientras exibía sus músculos. Ja, si ya que lo podría hacer.- Como estuviste este tiempo lejos mío? Sobreviviste?- El creía que era un sex symbol. Quien era yo para arruinarle la emoción?-

-Oh Emmett, mis días fueron grises, casi negros cada minuto en que no supe de tí.- dije mientras pestañeaba rapidamente y tomaba su brazo. Vivi rodeada de teatro y cine toda mi vida, algo se me tenía que pegar no?.

-Chicos, ya, déjense de juegos y entren, esta helando!- Esme, gracias.

Una vez que terminaron los saludos, aunque el de Edward no se le puede llamar saludo en si, solo fue un reto, siempre tan simpático. Bueno, era simpático, ahora luce amargado. Mejor será que me mantenga lejos porque entre mi amargura escondida y la de el evidente seremos una compañia encantadora.

Después de entrar y tomar algo caliente, me di cuenta que deje la valija en el auto, y salí a buscarlas. Cuando estaba sacandola, una mano se adelanto y la saco por mi.

-Perdón por enfadarme antes Isabella- Arjs, odio el Isabella- Puedo entender el placer de conducir sin prisas ni presiones, solo me sorprendió que se hayan detenido poco.- Había estado tan emocionada por emprender este viaje que ni siquiera necesite dormir mucho. No es aconsejable, de cualquier manera.- Me alegra que estés aquí. Siempre recuerdo nuestras charlas en las fiestas en Munich, fueron muy interesantes- Bien chica, al menos no cree que seas tonta. Por ahora al menos.- Espero que te guste estar en Forks. No es tan caluroso como California, pero se deja estar.-

-No me molesta que no sea caluroso. De hecho detesto el calor. Prefiero este clima. Soleado si, pero frío.- Seguimos hablando mientras entramos a la casa y me dejo en la habitación que Alice habia designado como mía.- Gracias Edward por ayudarme con las valijas.-

-De nada, no estaban tan pesadas.-

-Seguro que no. Alice me hizo dejar la mayoría de la ropa en casa. Dijo que lo primero que haríamos es ir de compras. En parte me da miedo, debo admitir.-

Edward largo una carcajada y añadió- Y lo bien que haces! Esa enana es de terror cuando de compras se trata.-

-Si, pero aún no salió conmigo, es bastante difícil encontrar ropa para mí.- Edward me miro frunciendo el ceño, como si no entendiera- Claro, ropa de un tamaño considerable.- Lo dije antes que lo pensara siquiera.

-Seguramente encontrarán lo que necesitan, Alice hace lo imposible, posible.- Claro. Encontrarme ropa era imposible aparentemente. Genial Cullen. Me alegras la vida.

Me di la vuelta, con cara de pocos amigos creo y le dije- Seguramente, podrá hacer algo con mi "imposible" situación. Adiós Edward, que estés bien.-

Estaba dándome la vuelta cuando Edward pone su mano en mi hombro y dice - Isabella, no quise ofenderte, sonó un poco brusco mi comentario no quise decir...- lo corte, ya me estaba cansando.

-Estoy cansada Edward, mañana me explicas ¿De acuerdo? Que descanses.- Me acerqué y le dí un suave beso en la mejilla, me dí la vuelta y cerre la puerta de mi cuarto dejando a un extrañado Edward parado en la puerta de mi habitación.

Me bañé, gracias Dios por el frío y por la ducha hirviendo, me metí en la cama y mientras me estiraba me dije- Hola Forks, ya me gustas.-


	6. ¿Y se supone que debo caer rendida a tus

Abrí un ojo con mucha pereza, y de pronto me sentí fuera de lugar ¿Nunca les pasó despertarse de golpe y no tener idea dónde se encontraban? Bueno así me sentía en este momento. Muchos árboles en mi ventana. Estoy abrigada ¿Y eso? Eso que cae en mi ventana es nieve? Si! Y de repente los recuerdos del día de ayer cayeron todos uno a uno. Forks. Estoy en la casa de los Cullen.

Salté de mi cama, me asome a la ventana y no pude resistirlo, corrí a mi valija, de la que aún no había sacado nada mas que un pantalon de abrigo para dormir, y me abrigué con un jean, mis únicas botas abrigadas, por ahora al menos, una polera, sweter una campera sin mangas, guantes y gorro y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegué abajo, me dí cuenta del silencio. No había nadie? Que hora era? Miré mi celular, las 7am. Nada más? Dormi 8 horas de corrido sin despertarme ni para ir al baño. Me estaba gustando este lugar. Aparentemente me sentía en paz.

Salí despació, tratando de descubrir a donde daba mi ventana. Después de dar una vuelta casi total a casa me di cuenta que daba al patio. Sali y no pude evitar agarrar nieve y jugar con ella como si fuera una niña. Era extraño, ya que estabamos terminando el verano, pero, según me contó Alice, el clima en este lugar era frío siempre. Me sente en una silla y contemple mi vida en ese momento. En una casa desconocida, rodeada de gente muy agradable, por empezar un proyecto con una de mis más queridas amigas, y sola. Estaba sola. Si bien estaban los Cullen, sabía que estaba sola. Anoche antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Morfeo llamé a mis padres para avisarles que estaba bien. Sé que esto no es fácil para ellos. Para mi... no se aún. Digamos que no tuve tiempo de caer todavía. Pero seguro que si lo será.

Estuve un rato con los ojos cerrados pensando, hablando con Dios también, cuando senti pisada y abrí los ojos de golpe.

-Bella, no quería molestarte, solo te iba a dejar una taza de café caliente. Pense que podrías tener algo de frío.- Ese Emmett, tan tierno!

-Gracias Emm, no me molestas! Simplemente estaba disfrutando.- Y sí que lo hacia.

-Disfrutando? De que? de la hipotermia? -

- No Emmett- reí viendo su cara de sufrimiento- Del frío, de la paz, de no "tener" que ir a hacer nada. Simplemente de eso. Siguen durmiendo todos? Hice ruido?.- Estaba tan absorta en mi disfrute que no sabía si había molestado a alguien más.

-No hiciste ruido. Me levante para ir al entrenamiento y cuando me serví un café te ví por la ventana. De verdad que no entiendo como puede gustarte el frío. Yo amaría vivir en el calor de California, sobre todo por la playa y las chicas.- Hombres! Que paciencia!

-Si bueno, la playa y yo no somos muy compatibles, te diré. En fin, Si Ali me hubiese dicho que esto era asi, no le ponía tantos peros para venir.- Tampoco es que haya sido muy difícil de convencer.

-¿Fue difícil? Creí que ya estaba decidido.- Si, por ella.- Debe haberte dado guerra pero bueno, me alegro que vinieras. Ahora, Bella ¿Podemos entrar? Hace frío!- y no me pude resistir a sus ojitos de cachorro. Evidentemente soy débil con esta gente.

Una vez adentro, estaban Esme y Carlisle listos para desayunar.

-Bella, buen día! dijo Esme mientras me acercaba a saludarlos- ¿Como dormiste?-

-Descanse como hace rato no lo hacía! Y cuando desperté y vi este paisaje, no pude evitar bajar! Gracias por hospedarme!- De verdad, eran tan amables que ya hasta me daba cosa

-No es nada cariño, puedes quedarte cuento quieras! Aunque sé que tu y Alice tienen otra idea no?- Pregunto Carlisle.

-Si, de hecho... ¿Dónde esta?- Pregunte mirando hacia los costados.

-Oh Bella, si quieres ver a Alice antes de las 10am debo desilusionarte. La niña no se levanta temprano ni en navidad.- Contestó Emmett. Me dió gracia "la niña". Emmett le lleva solo dos años y siempre la trato igual, me da ganas de tener hermanos que me cuiden. Siempre lamente estar sola en casa.- Pero... sería muy divertido que vayas a despertarla, a tí no te golpeara como a nosotros! Una vez quisimos hacerle una broma con Edward y nos golpeo como nunca nadie lo habia hecho- comenta Emmett avergonzado.

Asique, luego de un "por favor Bellita, por favor" de Emmett, me puse de pie para ir a despertar a Alice. Sub hasta el segundo piso rápidamente entre a la habitación de Alice´pensando que decirle hasta que se me ocurrió y grite- Aliiiiiiceeeee se derrumbaaa!- Alice abrió los ojos de repente y gritó:

- QUE SE DERRUMBA?!.-

-Mi estructura psíquica mujer! Vamos levantate que debemos buscar casa!- Era una boma entre ambas. Cuando nos veíamos sobrepasadas por alguna situación decíamos que nuestra estructura psiquíca no lo iba a resistir y se iba a derrumbar.

Lo que paso a continuación fueron dos cosas: una salí disparada porque supe que iba a morir, dos, choque contra un torso desnudo. Dos situaciones un tanto... inquietantes.

-¿Estas bien Bella?- dice Edward mientras muestra una de sus sorisitas de suficiencia al ver mi cara de estupida mientras veo su cuerpo tonificado. Ja, ya quisieras Cullen.- Perfectamente, perdón si te lastime.- ¿Era necesario que saliera así del baño? Compuse mi rostro de inmediato y continúe con mi camino hacia abajo mientras Alice gritaba "ISABELLA SWAN VAS A MORIR!"

Baje corriendo y me pare detrás de Emmett mientras Alice vociferaba cosas que no son propias de una señorita. Logro calmarse cuando le recordé nuestra broma privada y le prometí, y recontra prometí que la dejaría que me lleve de compras hoy mismo. Seguimos desayunando juntos. Estabamos charlando de posibles casas para ver cuando apareció Edward, cambiado y serio.

-Más calmadas niñas?- NIÑAS? Vamos chico, tienes mi edad.-

-Niñas?- pregunté mirándolo mientras levantaba mi ceja a modo de interrogante.- ¿Qué no tenemos la misma edad?- Le sonreí irónicamente.

-Si, pero yo no salgo corriendo de un duende malvado. - ¿Ah no?

- Eso no es lo que me dijo Emmett.- Touché cariño. No pudo objetar más y se sirvió un café.

Luego de la semi discusión presenciada por el divertido resto de familia, cada uno fuimos levantando nuestras cosas y preparandonos para las distintas tareas del día. Eran las 8.45, estaba buscando dinero y las llaves de mi auto en mi habitación cuando golpearon la puerta y tras mi "adelante" entró Edward.

-Oye Bella, siento haberte incomodado, primero anoche, luego en el desayuno, solo juego contigo sabes.- Juega conmigo? ¿Y como debía tomar eso? Claro, es Edward Cullen es libre de hacer lo que le plazca, siempre lo hace de hecho. Era un pro y una contra que Alice me hubiese contado varias cosas sobre su hermano. Sabía exactamente como responder a eso.

- ¿Juegas conmigo? Bien, no te preocupes Ed- Sabía que odiaba que le dijeran así- Ya te enseñaré las reglas de mi juego. -Dije dándome la vuelta mientras él sonreía torcidamente haciendo que por un momento me olvide de lo que tenía que hacer- ¡Nos vemos!-

Si creía que iba a quedarme callada a sus comentarios estaba equivocado porque puede ser que me parezca sumamente atractivo y sexy y que yo parezca una mujer simpática e inocente, pero de ahí a tolerar sus formas, hay una distancia muy grande.

Como de aqui a California.


	7. Dándole forma a las ideas

-Y ahí podríamos hacer una división y serían dos habitaciones en lugar de una. Piensalo Bells, es mucho más comodo y además podríamos tener a más profesionales trabajando con nosotros, es un ganar-ganar.-

Alice estaba emocionada. Muy emocionada. Después de haber recorrido casi todas las propiedades disponibles de Forks durante dos días, finalmente dimos con una que cumplía las expectativas que ambas teníamos. Una casa relativamente grande, cerca del centro del pueblo, con dos plantas. En la planta alta habían dos habitaciones, y un baño, Alice quería una con un baño en su habitación, pero en vista y considerando nuestra situación, y lo difícil que era encontrar lo que queríamos, no se quejo.

En la planta baja estaba la cocina, grande y luminosa, lo cual me emociono a mi. No era una chef profesional pero amaba cocinar, era terapeútico, y sobre todo para la gente que amaba. Por otro lado, conociendo a Esme y como siempre antendió a sus hijos, dudo que Alice supiese hacer algo mas que fideos o tortillas, con suerte. El living era normal, cuadrado, sin mas atractivo que una ventana que era... alucinante. Daba hacia el patio y era enorme. No solo daba luminosidad al ambiente, sino que también, el paisaje del jardín daba paz, con sus árboles y la cantidad de verde que había, bueno, ahora blanco pero se entiende la idea ¿No? El comedor estaba separado por una escalera de dos escalones, y tenía el lugar justo para una mesa con sus sillas y alguna otra cosa más y otro baño, pequeño, como para invitados.

Pero lo que nos llamo la atención era que pegada a la casa había un garage enorme, casi más grande que la planta baja, donde, en vez de guardar mi auto, podíamos convertirlo en el lugar para empezar nuestro centro de atención. Si, ok, no era muy acogedor de momento, pero con las ideas de Alice y la mano de Esme podíamos convertirlo en un lugar acorde para nuestro propósito.

-¿No estas emocionada Bells?- Dijo Alice interrumpiendo mi pensamiento.- ¡Porque yo si! Y creo que este lugar es el indicado. Es más. ¡Lo se!- Ella siempre sabe todo.

-Al, creo que nos esquivocamos de emprendimiento. Deberíamos poner un puesto en una feria para que adivines el futuro de la gente. ¡Siempre sabes todo enana! ¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele!- me queje mientras me sobaba el brazo que había recibido un golpe de Alice. Si que pegaba fuerte la chiquita.

-Isabella, te hablo en serio. Creo que este es el lugar. Miralo ¿Ves lo que te digo?- Dijo mientras señalaba el lugar con su mano y dándose la vuelta para ver al agente de bienes raíces dice.- ¡Lo tomamos! ¿Verdad Bella? - Si y yo le voy a decir que no a Alice Cullen.

-Si Al. Lo tomamos.- Me sentía cómoda en ese lugar. Como en casa. La duende pego un grito y perdí el sentido de audición durante un momento. Creo que el agente de bienes raíces también.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- y agarrando su celular me indicó - Bella, encargate de los papeles mientras llamo a Emmett ¿Si?- Juro que sus ojos algun día van a salir volando solos de tanto revolearlos.

Una vez que firmamos e hicimos los tramites legales y los depositos, gracias a que mi padre que me enseño a ver los aspectos legales de las cosas y a ahorrar lo suficiente para estos casos, supe exáctamente que hacer. La idea en un principio no era comprar la propiedad, sobretodo porque estaría a nombre de las dos, pero luego de conversarlo llegamos a la conclusión que siempre se podía volver atrás. Volvimos a la casa Cullen. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y el haberme levantado a las siete am tanto ayer como hoy, y recorrer todo el pueblo, estaba haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo, convengamos que el ejercicio no es lo mío. No había nadie en la casa y Alice no dejo ese bendito celular desde que salimos de nuestra casa. "Nuestra casa". Alucinante. Hace menos de una semana estaba en casa, totalmente deprimida. Sintiendo que estos 25 años de vida me pesaban como si fuesen 50. Hace 4 días estaba enterandome que el hombre, del cual después de casi 2 años seguía estupidamente enamorada, se casaba con una de mis amigas, bueno "amiga" le quedaba muy grande a esa... mujer. Pero hoy, aquí estaba. Preparando las cosas para mudarme a la que sería mi casa, espero que por largo rato, animandome a hacer algo absolutamente nuevo en el área laboral y ¿por qué no? animándome a tener una vida un poco más emocionante. Sé que aqui en Forks no hay una gran vida nocturna, Alice se quejo varias veces de eso, pero quizas para mi fuera algo útil. Salir de este letargo emocional es algo que tembién me propuse en esta nueva vida que recién tiene un día de estrenada. Animarme a vivir un poco más. Eso es lo que necesito.

Salí de la ducha y me pare frente al espejo enorme de la habitación que ocupaba -Bueno Bella, parte de tu nueva vida es dejar de sentir pena por ti misma. No se trata de lo que no tienes. Sino de lo que haces con lo que si tienes, y querida, tienes mucho para dar- Luego de mi discurso motivador,a veces creo que funcionaban, me vestí sencillamente, en estos momentos los pantalones de franela eran mis mejores amigos, pero en vez de los grandes sweaters que solía usar, me puse uno que Alice insistió que compremos, que me quedaba un poco mas ajustado al cuerpo pero, milagrosamente, se veía bien en mi, mis zapatillas y salí de mi habitación. Pasé a ver a Alice, y estaba profundamente dormida con el celular en su mano aún. Silenciosamente me acerque y le saque las botas, ¡wow! como caminara con esos tacos sobre la nieve, además.

Una vez que la tape, baje y comprobé que la casa seguía vacía. Vi la hora, las 17.30pm, seguramente todos llegarían después de las 18. Estaba de un excelente humor, asique fui a la cocina y decidí preparar una cena lo más rica posible para esta bella familia que colaboran a que mi vida sea un lugar más feliz.


	8. No era tan odioso como parecía

Busqué en la cocina y vi que tenía los ingredientes necesarios para hacer pastas rellenas. Unas buenas pastas siempre son bien recibidas ¿no? En este caso deberían serlo porque no se me ocurre nada mas.

Prendí la radio sintonice una de clásicos y comencé con mi labor.

Después de armar las pastas y mientras preparaba la salsa, comenzó a sonar una de mis canciones preferidas, bueno, en realidad tenía muchas, y sin darme cuenta empecé a cantarla emocionadamente mientras me movía a su ritmo. Estaba en lo mejor del estribillo cuando escuche dos voces coreándola conmigo con la misma emoción.

-¡Edward! ¡Emmett! ¡Caray me asustaron!- Y en ese momento tiré la cuchara con la que revolvía la salsa manchándome mi amado pantalon- Carajo! Ay! Perdón !- Me disculpé avergonzada. Pero ellos estaban muy entretenidos riéndose de mi torpeza como para fijarse en mi insulto.- ¡Ah bueno! ¡No sabía que iba a resultarles tan gracioso que me manchara uno de mis pocos pantalones preferidos!- Calmate Bella, no se ríen de ti, sino de tu torpeza. Soy muy sensible cuando la gente se ríe de mi, un trauma no resuelto aparentemente.

-Tranquila Bellita! No nos reímos de ti, sino contigo!- Claro Emm.

-Emmett, eso es más viejo que la pasión cariño, busca otra excusa ¿Si?- Bella, cálmate ya estas colorada de la vergüenza. -¿Bueno y se van a quedar ahí riéndose o van a poner la mesa que esto esta casi listo? ¿Pueden saludarme al menos no?- Ahi va mejorando. Con todo el lío de la búsqueda de casa y demases, casi ni los había visto en estos últimos días.

-Perdón Bells, es que estabas de lo mas entretenida cantando, a propósito ¡Buena entonación! No sabía que además de loquera fueses cantante.- Dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba a buscar los platos y darme un abrazo a modo de saludo.

- Claro Emmett! Cuando no estoy en el consultorio recorro bares cantando canciones de los 80. La mejor época sin duda para hacer covers.- Dije mientras limpiaba el enchastre.

- Coincido plenamente.- Edward estaba levantándola cuchara del piso y la lavaba para devolvérmela y agregó- Los 80 sin duda fue una de las mejores décadas en lo que en música respecta.

Bien, teníamos algo en común.

-Si, sin duda.- Respondí mirándolo y citando su frase.- Aunque hay algunas cosas de la música actual que gusta bastante. -

- ¿Si? ¿Como qué?- me pregunto dubitativo.

- Hay bastantes, por ejemplo...escuchaste a The Black Keys? ¿Mummford & Sons? ¿Foster The People? Son bandas muy buenas, y dentro de lo "nuevo" suenan muy bien. - Le pregunté mientras ponía las pastas en el agua.

-Y esa es mi salida- dijo Emmett mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta- Avísenme para comer o cuando dejen de hablar de cosas aburridas.- dijo mientras salía hacia la sala y prendía la TV.

-¿Te gusta The Black Keys?- pregunto Edward- No me lo hubiese imaginado.- En realidad me resulta sorprendente que escuches todo lo que me nombraste.- Agregó extrañado.

-¿Ah no? ¿y por que? Cual creías que era mi gusto.- Le pregunté mientras revolvía la salsa.

- Creías que eras de las típicas chicas que escuchan música para mujeres o esas cosas new age como Enya o música para meditar, ustedes las psicólogas lo hacen, con esa cosa de la meditación .- Dijo sonriendo de costado. ¿Era necesario que lo hiciera? Bella, no te desconcentres de tu rol.

- Aja, entonces como soy psicóloga entro en la media de todas y escucho Enya, medito y estoy con el Om todo el día. Tu poder deductivo es algo que me deja sin habla Edward querido.- Conteste sonriendo. Me gustaba saber que podía sorprenderlo.

-Ok, mi error, perdón por meterte en la bolsa... y entonces. Que mas te gusta?-

-En realidad escucho de todo un poco. Suelo escuchar mucho rock no pesado, pero si me gustan los clasicos, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, The Doors. Aunque el Rythm & Blues, el soul, son mis estilos preferidos si de cantar se trata. Ah! Y jazz. Horas y horas de jazz. Raro no?- Dije mientras me observaba con los ojos abiertos.

-Definitivamente no entras en el parametro psicológico - Contesto sonriendo.

-En TU parametro psicológico. Eso te pasa por generalizar.- Mientras charlabamos terminé la cena y Edward termino con la mesa a medio poner que había dejado Emmett. Esme llamo que pasaba por Carlisle al hospital y se alegro cuando le dije que la cena estaba en marcha.

Mientras cenábamos, junto con Alice les contamos sobre nuestra casa y las ideas que teníamos para la decoración. Estábamos hablando de la idea de incorporar profesionales cuando Edward acotó- Hay un muchacho que esta haciendo la residencia conmigo, pero él esta en psiquiatría. Es un buen amigo. Le conté sobre su idea y me dijo que le gustaría conocerlas para ofrecerles su ayuda. Le dije que lo iba a hablar con ustedes, no quería entrometerme.-

-Claro Edward- le respondió Alice- Dime ¿como se llama? lo conozco?-

-Mmm, no lo creo Al, su nombre es Jasper. Jasper Hale. Su hermana también esta haciendo su residencia, pero en psicopedagogia, se llama Rosalie, creo que Emmett la conoce verdad Emm?- miramos al interpelado.

-Si, la conozco. Trabaja en el instituto. Es buena gente. No sabía que la conocías Edward- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hermano. No se porque, pero sentí un malestar en la boca del estomago.

-Emmett- Lo interrumpió Carlisle al ver que Edward comenzaba a mirarlo asesinamente- deja en paz a tu hermano-

Me causo mucha gracia la manera que Emmett le saco la lengua a su hermano, parecían niños por Dios! Eran hombres grandes!

-Bueno, entonces le pasare tu número a Jasper, Ali, así se pone en contacto contigo.- Finalizo Edward.

-Bueno chicos, si terminaron, porque no van a ver la tele o algo mientras levanto y lavo? Gracias Bella por la cena, estuvo exquisita.- Dijo Esme logrando que me sonroje.

-No es nada. En casa no tengo mucha oportunidad de hacer esto, y de verdad me gusta. Se me nota verdad?- comente bromeando.

Nos levantamos y nos sentamos a ver una película mientras Carlisle ayudaba a Esme con los platos. Estábamos debatiendo que película ver, Emmett quería ver una de acción, chicas con poca ropa y sangre mucha sangre, cosa que haría que se me revuelva el estómago, mientras Alice quería ver una super romántica, lo cual haría que recuerde mi patética situación actual, por lo cual medie entre ambos y les dije- Veamos una comedia si? Para dramas esta la vida muchachos.-

-Bella- dijo Alice poniendo puchero - Pero yo quiero ver esta...- dijo mientras señalaba 500 días con Summer-

-Pero yo me quiero reír- le dije imitando, inútilmente, su puchero.- Por favor Al, no tengo ganas de ver romance.- Esperaba que entendiera mi indirecta.

-La dama elige- dijo Emmett y termino poniendo una comedia un tanto romántica, pero tolerable.

Cuando nos sentamos me di cuenta que Edward no estaba, que pena, pensé. Esta tarde me había gustado charlar con él. No entiendo por qué no termino de entenderlo. Aunque tampoco debería estar tratando de entenderlo. Creo que debería dejar de analizar todo.

Estaba empezando la película cuando Edward se nos unió. Se sentó a mi lado y me tendió su Ipod - Escucha la carpeta nro 4. Tiene algunas cosas que pueden gustarte.- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Gracias Edward- respondí- pero mejor te doy el mío y me lo pasas ¿Si? Mañana empezamos la mudanza y me gustaría tener música interesante para hacerla.- le dije devolviéndoselo. Pero lo rechazó y lo sujeto en mi mano con la suya.

-Quedatelo. Ya me lo devolverás cuando termines de escucharlo. En realidad toda mi música es interesante- dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso con sus ojos y poniendo voz de galán. Bueno, la voz ya la tenía, pero exagerando.- Además, pasaremos tiempo juntos aunque no estés viviendo aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, claro. Creo al menos- Le respondí riendo. A decir verdad, me gustaba que pensara pasar tiempo conmigo. Con nosotras Bella, con nosotras, es el hermano de Alice, claro que estará tiempo por casa, me reprendí. Volví mi mirada a la película que, ya ni sabía de que se trataba.

No sé en que momento me quedé dormida. Me desperté cuando sentí a Alice, que me estaba tapando.

-Bells, te desperté? Perdón!- me dijo en un susurro.

Medio atontada me senté y vi a Edward dormido al lado mío, con su cabeza hacia atrás, parecía incómoda esa postura.

-Veo que no era muy entretenida la película- le comente observando como roncaba Edward. Roncaba suave, graciosamente.

-En realidad te dormiste tu primero y él no tardó en seguirte. Estaba muy cansado evidentemente.- En ese momento se removió de una forma que me hizo acordar a un niño.- A veces mi hermano es tierno, a que si?. me dijo mirándolo con cariño.

-Si Al, lo es.- Me puse de pie- ¿Sabes qué? Deberíamos despertarlo para que duerma cómodo, no?-

-Si. Hazlo. Me voy.- me dijo sonriendo de una manera extraña. Se levantó y se fue rápidamente.

-Oook... adiós Al. Que descanses.- Le dije susurrando y sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Me acerque a Edward. Pocas veces había visto a un hombre tan hermoso. En realidad que nunca había visto a uno así de hermoso. Me resultaba raro encontrándome pensando eso. Siempre había considerado a Mike como el hombre más lindo que había visto. Creo que Edward lo había superado.

-Edward- lo llame suavemente- Edward- le dije un poco mas fuerte tocando su brazo.

-Mmm si?- dijo con los ojos cerrados aún.

-Te quedaste dormido. Nos quedamos dormidos. Parece que la película no era muy entretenida.- dije mientras le tomaba la mano para levantarlo. -Vamos a dormir- le dije riéndome. Era muy gracioso verlo medio dormido. Parecía un niño.

-5 minutos más...- Un niño chiquito si señor.

-Te vas a quedar resentido por la postura. Vamos, eres médico, lo sabes. La columna y esas cosas- Le dije riendo y tironeando de su mano.

Abrió los ojos y me miro. Por un momento creo que no me reconoció.

-¿Bella?- No, Megan Fox

-Si... esperabas a alguien más?- le dije riendo. Y me arrepentí en el momento.

- No.- me dijo serio poniéndose de pie y soltando mi mano.- Vamos a dormir.

Subimos, me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi habitación y cuando me di vuelta para entrar me agarró del brazo y me dijo - Tenía un poco de temor por tu visita. Pero me alegro que estés por aquí.-

Lo miré divertida y le dije- ¿Temor? ¿Pensaste que terminaría siendo otra loca estirada "californiana"? - reí.- Ya ves que no es así.

-No. Por suerte. Que descanses Bella.- Me dio un suave abrazo y me soltó para que entre a mi habitación.

-Adiós Edward.- Le respondí sonriendole. Bueno, lo admito. Me agrada este hombre. No se por qué no me parece una buena idea ¿No?


	9. Confesiones involuntarias

-Esta es la última caja Emm!- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

-¿De verdad? Eso me dijo Alice hace 4 cajas más o menos- me contesto entrecerrando los ojos. Per, otodos los Cullen tenían que hacer ese gesto?

-Si Emmett, es la última, lo prometo- a pesar de tener casi 27 años, a veces era un crío.

Estaba cerrando la puerta de casa cuándo me di la vuelta y me tropecé con una caja. Ni hace falta aclarar que terminé cayendome y que lo que impidió que me rompa la frente fué que estaba mi valija cerca.

-¡Bella!-grito Alice- ¿Estas bien?- Si, genial, como para ir a patinar sobre hielo.

-Si Alice. Estoy bien. Pero ¿Quién dejo esta caja aqui?- pregunté levantándome con dificultad. - Ouch! Me rompí una mano!- Bueno, quizas no, pero me dolía mucho la muñeca.

-¿Que pasó? - escuche que preguntaba Edward mientras bajaba.

-Nada, que alguno dejo una caja detrás de la puerta y , como no, me caí. - Si, estaba molesta.

-Bella, por Dios, tienes que mirar por donde vas! ¡Aveces te pasas en lo torpe!- respondió riendose. Esta mal que quiera partirle la cabeza con... a ver que tengo a mano... el manual de psiquiatría? - Dejáme ver tu mano.- Pidió.

-a si, muy gracioso Cullen- Y me di la vuelta para no tirarle nada. Seguramente me iba a arrepentir.- No hace falta, estoy perfectamente ¡Ouch!- moví rápidamente mi mano para mostrarselo y me dolió mucho.

- Vamos Bella, no seas infantil. Te lastimaste y soy médico así que voy a revisar tu mano, quieras o no.-

Le saqué la lengua y estiré mi mano para que la viera.

La movió de arriba hacia abajo, me dijo que flexione los dedos y que la rote para ver si podía moverla. Dolía, pero era tolerable, por lo que me puso una bolsa con hielo.

- Quedate quieta un rato ¿Si? Trata de no romperte nada.- Me hizo sentir como si tuviese 5 años.

- No tienes idea de las ganas de golpearte que tengo en este momento.- Estaba irritada entre el dolor y sus chistes.

- Pero no puedes. Ahora ¡Quieta!- Opté por no responderle más y guardarme mis opiniones.

La tarde siguió mas tranquila y sin nuevos accidentes.

Los chicos nos ayudaron a terminar de subir cajas, mover algunos muebles que nos había regalado Esme, conectar algunos eltrodomesticos, cosas de hombres mayormente. Una vez que la casa estuvo habitable, nos dispusimos a cenar los 4.

Estaba guardando algunas cosas en el baño de arriba, cuando escuche unos pasos hacia mi habitación.

-Dime algo Ed- dijo Emmett- ¿Qué tal tu amistad con Bella? - Oh oh. Esto era algo que no sabía si quería escuchar.

-¿Qué tal que? - respondió Edward mientras dejaba algo, creo.

-Eso ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Se ve que te cae muy bien, o al menos eso me parece. Hace rato que no te veo tan animado con alguien.- ¿Sería verdad? ¿Edward sería distinto conmigo?

- No se de que hablas Emm. Isabella es una chica agradable, nos entendemos bien y me sorprende bastante, pero no creo sentirme distinto cuando estoy con ella. - Claro que no ¡Era la graciosa y simpática Bella! Que otra cosa seria.-

-Ah... ya.- respondió Emmett. - también es bonita no crees?- ¿En serio Emmett? Gracias grandote.

- Si... Bonita... Puede ser, realmente no lo note- Claro que no, estúpido y sensual Edward.

- Pues a mi si me parece. No de la manera convencional, claro, pero creo que es llamativa. - Me equivoque de hermano. Que digo?! No es como si me gustara Edward o algo así. Dios Bella. esto te pasa por ser cotilla, me reprendí.

Espere a que terminaran con su "agradable" conversación y baje. Debo haber estado muy callada porque Alice me pregunto fácil 3 veces que me pasaba y yo le respondí que nada, las tres ocasiones. Terminamos de acomodar tomamos un cafe y los chicos se fueron.

Estaba secando las tazas cuando, antes de irse, Edward me pregunto- quieres que te traiga algunos cd mañana? Tienen mucho que hacer y sería más divertido hacerlo con buena música no?-

-Si esta bien- respondí sin mirarlo.

-¿Esta todo bien Bella? - me pregunto buscando mi mirada.

-Si claro- respondí intentando hacer una sonrisa- Estoy cansada Edward. Nos vemos mañana si?- No era mi intención sonar fastidiada, pero me sentía asi y un poco molesta.

- Ok entonces... hasta mañana Bella- me dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro. Si hay algo que detesto es que palmeen mi hombro ¿Qué soy? ¿Un amigo? ¡Vamos chico!

Termine de guardar las tazas y fui hasta el comedor donde Alice estaba organixando nuestra pila de libros. Necesitamos 3 viajes en dos autos para traer todas nuestras cosas. En realidad las de Alice, ya que las mías estaban empaquetadas y guardadas en el auto.

Cuando terminamos, Al propuso que tenga os nuestro pijama party de inauguración. Le diría que no estoy de humor, pero ya se dió cuenta.

-Juguemos a verdad o reto!- propuso Al- emoiezo yo, verdad o reto?-

-Alice, no quieres jugar a verdad o reto. Y te diré porque- le conteste antes que objetara- primero somos nosotras dos solas, por lo que puede ser muy aburrido, y se que lo sabes. Dos, no elijo reto nunca, y eso también lo sabes y tres, quieres preguntarme algo, lo se, te conozco, y me doy cuenta de las cosas. Así que evitemos toda la situación y ve al grano. Que quieres saber?-

- Diablos Bella! Eres demasiado perspicaz. Eso termina molestando sabes?- dijo semi enfadada.- pero ok, si de verdad quieres saberlo, hay algo que quiero preguntarte y quiero que seas honesta conmigo si?- esto último lo dijo poniendo su tipica cara de perrito mojado.

-Dispara de una vez- le conteste resignada. Sea lo que sea que quiere saber, debe ser algo que no le contestaría normalmente. Ese preludio la delato.

-Que sientes por mi hermano- dijo al fin.

-¿Emmett? es un gran chico! lo quiero con locura. Aunque a veces da ganas de ahorcarlo.- respondí inocentemente.

-¡No Emmett Bella! ¡Sabes que te hablo de Edward!- Claro que si ¿De quien sino?

-Alice- comencé- ¿Que crees que sucede con Edward? Somos amigos, creo. Es muy interesante y tenemos cosas en común, nada más.- era la realidad. Bueno algo de ella.

-Bella, no tengo muchas amigas ¿Sabes? Y a ti te considero como la más querida de todas. Por favor, no me ocultes cosas. Yo vi como lo miras. Como te ríes de sus chistes malisimos, comparten el gusto por la música, las películas. El esta mas alegre desde que pasa tiempo contigo. Y a ti te veo menos triste que la semana pasada. Algo tiene que pasar. Lo se.- Cuando no, ella todo lo sabe.

Me levante de la cama, me mire al espejo enorme que tenía en su habitación y le respondí- Al, tu también eres una de mis más queridas amigas. De hecho Ángela y tu son mis dos mejores amigas. No pretendo ocultarte nada, simplemente creo que ves cosas donde no las hay. Edward es...- hermoso, inteligente, algo estupido y muy divertido- alguien muy interesante, pero no lo veo de esa manera. No lo puedo ver de esa manera-

-¡No puedes! Dijiste que no puedes, no que no lo veas así.- Bella, estas hablando con alguien que conoce los mismos trucos que tu, piensa!- A mi no me engañas, vamos Belli Bell- dijo mientras venía hacia donde estaba yo- solo quiero ayudsrte. Creo que tu y Edward serían una pareja hermosa!-

Si claro. El, perfecto y yo... tan... yo!

-Alice, mirame. - le dije mientras me separaba de ella- no, mirame en serio. Que ves? - le pregunte seria.

- Veo a una gran mujer! - Si grande, ese era el problema.- Una excelente persona, inteligente, especial, bonita...-

-Vamos Al! bonita? Alice, esto que ves, es lo que soy. Una mujer que se escuda en su humor, su gracia, mismo en su torpeza, para poder ser algo interesante. Sabes que veo cuando me miro? A una mujer que debe conformarse con lo que tiene. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero bonita no es una- le dije casi a punto de llorar- y me dices que pasa con tu hermano? Nada Al. No puede pasar nada. Sencillamente porque el es demasiado apuesto, interesante y divertido para fijarse en mi. Alice, no puedo sufrir más, no puedo- no pude evitar las lagrimas. -El tiempo que pase con el fue muy lindo. Cocinar, escuchar música, hasta lo de hoy. Pero la realidad es que tu hermano tiene un historial de solo chicas deslumbrantes, y yo no encaj en el parametro de belleza de tu hermano. Si? no hablemos más de esto niña, por favor- le dije sentandome frente a ella.

-Para ser tan inteligente y perspicaz, tienes una imagen totalmente incirrecta de ti misma. - me dijo acariciandome el pelo- si, tal vez no encajas en las medidas que estamos acostumbrados generalmente, pero eres una hermosa mujer. Tus ojos cafes son los más expresivos que haya visto. Tienes una piel privilegiada, un cabello hermoso, creeme, cuesta obtenerlo asi jajaja- siemore intentando que ría- no tienes un cuerpo de modelo? No, es verdad, no lo tienes. Pero puedes tenerlo si quisieras, y no es que debas tenerlo tampoco. Bella, eres bella, como tu nombre lo indica y nadie puede hacerte sentir que no es así. Si yo fuese hombre estaría intentando conquistarte, y sabes que soy selectiva con mis conquistas- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo.- vamos a dormir si? mucha emoción para una noche.

Nos acostamos en la cama de Alice, realmente no me apetecia estar sola.- Al?- pregunte- Si Bells- respondió girandose hasta mi.- Eres una gran amiga sabías? No me arrepiento de haberte seguido hasta aqui.

Ella solo sonrio y me abrazo. Sin más me quedé dormida pensando en sus palabras.


	10. Armando el equipo

Luego de dos semanas intensivas de trabajo, donde Esme, con su conocimiento en arquitectura y decoración, nos ayudo muchisimo, inauguramos oficialmente el 'Espacio de acompañamiento'. Le pusimos ese nombre para no limitarnos. Si bien nuestra idea era empezar con adolescentes y bullying, no queríamos quedarnos estancadas ahí. Conocimos a los hermanos Hale en una entrevista que hicimos en casa.

Flash back

"Jasper, Rosalie, bienvenidos!- saludo Alice a los hermanos Hale. Jasper, un psiquiatra recién recibido, de unos 26 años más o menos. Alto, rubio, con ojos color miel, casi verdes, muy apuesto y educado. y Rosalie, bueno ella era otra cosa. Alta rubia como su hermano, pero con ojos azules profundos. Un cuerpo hermoso y una presencia intimidante. Bueno, al menos para mi. No pude evitar recordar el comentario de Emmett sobre que Edward la "conocia". Sería mejor que me corriera de ese pensamiento, sino me costaría enfocarme- Nos alegra que les haya interesado nuestro proyecto. Podrían contarnos porque?- pregunto Al

-Claro Alice- respondió Jasper mientras tomaba su cafe- a lo largo de mi carrera me ha tocado trabajar en distintos lugares, para prácticar saben, y en la mayoría de los casos trabaje con adultos jóvenes que habían sufrido algún abuso de adolescentes o de pequeños. Eso hizo que elabore una teoría respecto a algunos transtornos de la personalidad, que pueden estar ligados con problemas en la etapa clave de la vida del ser humano, entre la pubertad y la adolescencia, donde se desarrolla la personalidad. Creo que si se trabaja en la prevención, o sea, en atacar la situación cuando se empieza a generar, no cuando el mal esta hecho, se puede lograr que el adolescente en cuestión sea un adulto sano.- Wow, fue lo único que pensé, este chico sabe de lo que habla.

-Coincido plenamente Jasper. Creo que la prevención es lo mejor que puede haber en estos casos, verdad Al?- le pregunte, ya que me resultaba extraño que no hablara. Se limito a asentir y continue con Rosalie- y tu Rose? te puedo decir Rose verdad?- seria mejor que me cayera bien porque, definitivamente, quería al hermano trabajando con nosotras.

-Claro Bella!- vamos bien- En mi caso, yo soy psicopedagoga. Como Emmett les debe haber comentado, trabajo con el en la escuela. Ahí vemos toda clase de situacioness donde estamos limitados en la ayuda. Si bien hablamos con los chicos, nos dimos cuenta que el tema es más grande de lo que la escuela puede ayudar, ya que viene desde las casas, y no se nos permite meternos. Creo que trabajando juntas podríamos armar un equipo. Yo veo la situación, y hablo con los padres para poder enviarselos a ustedes. Dejenme decirles que por lo general, hay mas problemas con los padres de los chicos abusadores que de los abusados. Creo que, como decía Jazz, el área de trabajo es la prevención, pero también en los chicos que abusan. Por lo general sufrieron o sufren abusos y necesitan desquitarse con otros.- Sin duda Rose también me caía bien.

-Chicos, hablo por mi cuando digo que me encantaría que se sumen a nuestro proyecto. Tenemos la misma visión y eso suma a que hagamos un gran trabajo. Alice, que piensas?- le pregunte. Estaba demasiado callada.

-Claro que si Bells, coincido contigo. Cuando quieren empezar?- ahora estaba más normal.

-Cuando le parezca Licenciada Cullen- respondió Jasper tan formalmente que hizo que me riera.

-Dime Alice Jasper! Me hace sonar vieja. Además seremos amigos, y debemos tratarnos como tales- respondió con una sonrisa coqueta. Aja! me habia perdido esta parte. Ya tendriamos nuestra noche de 'verdad o reto'.

Fin de flash back

Desde ese día Jasper y Rose comenzaron a colaborar con con el armado del espacio, ya que ellos iban a tener un consultorio cada uno.

En esas semanas mis encuentros con Edward fueron muy esporádicos. Realmente necesitaba enfocarme. Extrañaba mucho mi casa, a mis papas, a Ang. Me encanta estar aqui, claro, pero me hacen falta. Por momentos me olvido que soy la Lic. Isabella Swan y solo soy Bella, que necesita que su mamá se tire en la cama con ella a charlar, o que su papá le haga chistes cuando la ve preocupada. Pero esta es mi realidad hoy. Aqui, en Forks, con Alice y nuestro proyecto ambicioso.

El día de la inauguración, estaba terminando de guardar la ropa que Alice, practicamente me había obligado a comprar. Estaba yendo a ducharme cuando me mire en el espejo. Nunca fui de hacerlo, pero hoy necesitaba asegurarme que estaba siendo yo. En este casi mes viviendo aqui, no me sentía muy yo realmente. Tampoco es que tuviese mucho tiempo verdad? Cuando vi mi reflejo me sorprendi. Ahí estaba yo, vestida con mis inseparables jeans, mi sweter y mis botas. Sobre mi cama había un vestido. UN VESTIDO! Hacía años que no me ponía uno. Con mi fisico era dificil. Pero Alice lo vió e hizo que me lo probara. Pego un chillidito y me obligo a comprarlo. Era azul, hasta la rodilla. Straples, cuando yo podría usar eso? honestamente me quedaría terrible, si no fuera por este bendito frío y la posibilidad de ponerme un hermoso saco azul mas oscuro que disimula bastante.

Sali de la ducha y comencé con mi arreglo personal. Una vez que me puse mi vestido, los zapatos y comencé a peinarme, golpearon a mi puerta

-Bella, puedo pasar?- pregunto Alice

-Claro Al! ¿Que necesitas?- respondí mientras terminaba de secar mi cabello.

-No quiero que te enfades, pero me gustaría arreglarte. No es que lo hagas mal, solo que yo lo haré mejor- me dijo haciendo esa carita de "por favor" que ya estaba dejando de surtir efecto en mi. Pero estaba realmente desganada, por lo que la deje.

-Bells, hace tiempo que te veo triste. Ya ni pasas tiempo con los muchachos cuando vienen.- Era verdad. Cuando Emmett y Edward venían, yo me limitaba a encerrarme en mi habitación, o ir al centro a ver que faltaba terminar.- Emmett me dijo que iba a secuestrarte la próxima vez que te dijera de ver una pelicula y le contestaras que no ¿Fue por lo que hablamos el otro día? ¡No quiero verte mal! ¡Eres como una hermana para mi!- me dijo mientras aplicaba una suave mascara en mi rostro.

-No Al, no estoy enfadada, ni triste. Solo cansada. Son muchos cambios todos juntos, debo acostumbrarme a ellos. No paso tiempo con los chicos porque no tengo ganas. Tampoco es que me demuestren cuanto quieren verme, si vamos al caso.-Era verdad. Tal vez Emmett si lo demostrara, pero a Edward parecia traerlo sin cuidado. Supe que estaba viendose con su ex, y eso influyo en mis pocas ganas ¿Quien me había mandado a fijarme en el? A veces creo que soy masoquista hasta lo sumo.

Cuando me volví a ver al espejo no lo podía creer. No veía a la chica insegura que se ocultaba en ropa grande. Veía a una linda mujer, segura de si misma y lista para recomenzar su vida.

-Ok chica! Vamos a empezar el resto de nuestras vidas.- Le dije emocionada.

Alice estaba bellisima. Tenía un conjunto de pantalón negro con una hermosa camisa blanca. Su cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado en picos, como solía usarlo, y su maquillaje resaltaba los ojos verdes que tenía, casi iguales a los de su hermano. Ahí va otra vez Edward.

-Bueno Bells, vamos!- dijo tomandome la mano.

Bueno vida, allí voy.


	11. La inauguración

-¡Mama! ¡Papá!- grite cuando baje las escaleras junto a Al y los vi sentados hablando con Esme y Carlisle- ¡No sabía que venían! ¡Los extrañe mucho- y me sentí como niña chiquita.

-¡Bella amor! ¡Estas hermosa!- Me dijo mi mamá mientras me miraba de arriba abajo- No recuerdo la última vez que te pusiste vestido! Creo que usabas los de volados aún!- Ja. Gracias mamá. Menos mal que solo estaban Carlisle y Esme para escuchar las cosas que dice mi madre. Si estuviese Emmett dando vuelta... no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Si, es obra de Alice, como todo lo que ven aquí - dije sinceramente- para ser una mente maestra del mal, a veces lo hace bien no?- dije mirando a Esme y Carlisle- Oh! ya los conocieron. Mamá, papá ellos son las personas mas amables que existen en este lugar. Son los que me cuidan y me miman desde que llegue. -Dije mientras tomaba del brazo a Esme. Ellos hacian que mi "extrañamiento" a mis padres fuera un poco mas llevadero.

Deje a mis padres hablando con los Cullen mientras Alice recibía al resto de los invitados. No eran tantos en realidad, los Hale, algunos conocidos de Alice y míos del pueblo los Cullen, algunos compañeros de trabajo de Emmett y Rose, ya que debian conocernos para poder trabajar juntos, y mi familia. Me encamine a la cocina para terminar de servir las cosas que había cocinado. No había querido contratar a nadie que lo hiciera, ya estabamos bastante comprometidas económicamente con todo. Además cocinar siempre fue la mejor terapia para mi.

Estaba terminando de servir algunos aperitivos cuando sentí esa voz que hacia rato no me hablaba, a mis espaldas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Isabella?- El y su costumbre de decirme Isabella, aún sabiendo que no me gusta. Me di vuelta para responderle que no y lo que ví me dejo muda por un instante.

Edward estaba vestido con un pantalon oscuro, una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris ceñido al cuerpo, y que cuerpo por favor. No entendía como le daba el tiempo para ejercitarse, si es que acaso lo hacía. Me sentía mal. Su cabello broncino, estaba despeinado como siempre y tenía una sombra de barba que, particularmente, me encantaba como le quedaba.

Cuando me repuse de mi shock momentáneo, aunque duro un poco más de lo que quisiera, lo mire y le sonreí diciendole- No Edward, gracias. Tengo todo controlado.- y me di vuelta para seguir lo que estaba haciendo mientras sentía que mi corazón latía bastante más rápido de lo que recordaba que podía hacer.

Pensé que se iría por donde vino, pero en vez de eso, camino hacia donde estaba yo y se apoyó en la mesada para observar lo que hacía.

Sentí el escrutiño de su mirada y un poco molesta me di vuelta para mirarlo y decirle- ¿Se te perdió algo cariño?- siempre usaba apodos cariñosos cuando algo me molestaba.

-No cariño- me respondió divertido- solamente observaba lo bonita que te ves ¿Esta mal?- Ah bueno. Realmente esto era lo último que esperaba de mister Simpatía.

-Gracias, fue un arduo trabajo.- le respondi sonriendo ironicamente.

-Pues yo no lo creo. Generalmente te ves bien.- Contesto levantando los hombros.

Esto era mucho para mi sin duda. Primero piensa que soy corriente y ahora me ve bonita. Realmente tenía que dejar de intentar entenderlo. Por el momento no iba a indagar, tenía un lugar que inaugurar y a mis padres en el comedor a los que extrañaba mucho.

-Vamos Ed, ayudame a llevar esto al comedor y deja de decir tonterías.- le dije mientras le daba una bandeja

-Yo nunca digo tonterias Isabella, deberías saberlo ya.- Respondió guñándome un ojo. Ja, si claro.

Caminamos hacia el comedor, y mientras me acercaba a mis padres y a los Cullen, Edward se adelanto dicendo- Buenas noches, soy Edward su camarero esta noche.- mirando a mis padres con una sonrisa.

Me quedé en mi lugar observando asombrada mientras Emmett me quitaba la bandeja de la mano y me abrazaba con fuerza gritando- ¡Pequeña!-¿Pequeña?- ¡Ya te extrañaba! No me dejes otra vez por favor!- De más esta decir que todo el mundo se dió vuelta a vernos.

Yo, claro, estaba roja como un tomate.

- Oh Emmett, te dije que lo nuestro era imposible- le seguí el juego mientras ponía una mano en mi frente como hacen las actrices de drama- Sabes que nuestro destino es ser amigos, solamente amigos.- dije riendo.

Mis padres nos observaban divertidos. Creo que se alegraban que, finalmente, tenga buenos amigos.

La noche paso sin mayores inconvenientes. Dimos por inaugurado el centro cortando un listón rosado que Alice había exigido poner en la entrada. A todos les gusto como quedo nuestro lugar. Incluso mi madre saco fotos y nos hizo algunas preguntas a Alice y a mi sobre este proyecto diciendo que lo pondría en una nota de su revista.

Vi a Edward hablando con Rosalie en algún momento de la noche. No pude evitar tener una sensación extraña en mi estómago. Si, el había dicho que me veía bien, pero Rose era... bueno era Rose. En ese momento Edward me miro y me dedico una sonrisa torcida, esa que odiaba y a la vez me encantaba. Le respondí guiñandole un ojo y sonriéndole y continue con lo mío.

Al finalizar la cena los invitados fueron yendose quedando solo mis padres, los de Alice y sus hermanos. Mis papas estaban en un hotel cerca del centro, y se quedarían hasta mañana a primer hora, por lo cual no los vería hasta que volvieran a viajar o yo fuera hacia California.

-Los extraño saben- les dije mientras saliamos- A ver, me encanta estar aqui. Lo disfruto cada momento- bueno, no todos pero la mayoría- pero me hacen falta. No quiero que piensen que soy una amargada o algo así, solo que los extraño mucho y quiero que sepan que siempre los tengo presentes si?- ¡Bien Bella! Evitaste las lágrimas.

-Claro que te entendemos amor. Nosotros te extrañamos mucho también. Pero somos felices sabiendo que haces lo que quieres y necesitas hacer. Con eso nos conformamos hija.- dijo mi papá mientras me abrazaba.

-Señores Swan- Escuche que Edward decía detrás mío- Quiero decirles que Isabella no esta sola aquí. Nosotros la queremos como una más y la cuidamos así también. Me gustaría que sepan que estamos para lo que ella necesita, y personalmente, estoy muy feliz de tenerla cerca, es una gran persona.- dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

Si he vivido noches raras, esta le gana. Primero es agradable conmigo, después me ignora y ahora es un caballero andante rescatando a la damisela en peligro. Me va a volver loca, lo sé, y lo peor es que parece que lo estoy permitiendo contra mi voluntad.

- Gracias Edward.- Dijo Charlie- Nos alegra que los tenga a ustedes cerca. Sobre todo a Emmett, ese muchacho da miedo de lo grande que es!- termino diciendo mi padre riendo.

- Es bueno ver que nuestra niña no esta sola.- Agregó mi madre mientras me acariciabe la mejilla.

- Ya mamá. Voy a parecer una paria sin amigos.- Reí para disimular la gran verdad que había en sus palabras.

Luego de abrazarlos y despedirnos también de Carlisle y Esme los llevaran al hotel, entramos a casa y vimos a Alice y Jasper concentradisimos en una conversación sobre vaya uno a saber que, y a Emmett y Rosalie jugando a la X box, que hizo que me pregunte de donde rayos había salido esa consola.

Edward me miro riendo y entendiendo mi expresión me dijo - La trajo por si se aburría.- Estallé en carcajadas. Realmente Emmett podría ser un niño de 12 años en un cuerpo de un hombre de 30.


	12. ¿Qué parte me perdí?

Subi a cambiarme mientras Edward se ofrecía a empezar a guardar las cosas. Baje en 10 minutos, con mi ropa de dormir, ellos ya me habían visto así. Bueno Jasper no, pero no creo que estuviese prestandome atención a mi en este momento.

Edward ya estaba lavando los platos cuando me acerque y comence a secarlos.

-Gracias por todo lo de hoy- le dije- Por la ayuda, por ser un muy buen mozo...- Comenté acercandome a él y golpeandolo suavemente con el hombre- Y sobre todo por decirles eso a mis padres. El ser hija única hace que te sobreprotejan a veces sabes?-

-De nada Bella. Lo hice porque lo sentí. Hace tiempo no tengo una amiga como tu. - "Amiga" si que odio esa palabra, aunque... ¿Qué pretendía de Edward? Ya había oído lo que pensaba de mi. Solo tenía que tenerlo claro para mantenerme a raya. - Y realmente disfruto cuando hacemos cosas juntos. Hablando de eso, te quiero preguntar algo.- mi sentido arácnido me dice que no voy a querer contestar

-Claro, dime- No, no le digas que no- ¿Qué pasa?

-Puede ser que tanto estudiar y trabajar me haya mareado un poco, pero últimamente siento como si me estuvieses ignorando. Cada vez que me acerco o que quiero hablar contigo, tienes algo que hacer, o simplemente te vas. Casi ni vienes a casa y dejaste de pasarme música por facebook como hacías. Me da la sensación que puedo haberte ofendido de alguna manera.- Ok, estaba fregada. No Edward, solo dijiste lo que pensabas y me moleste.

-¿Ah si? No me di cuenta. En realidad estuve bastante atareada, ya sabes. Consiguiendo permisos, preparando la propaganda para el lugar, yendo al colegio a hablar con los directores. Fueron semanas de mucho trabajo.- Y te quise ignorar, claro.

-Ah. Bueno, entonces ¿Esta todo bien entre nosotros?- me pregunto mirandome fijo. Es normal que sienta que me hiperventilo? ¡Contrólate mujer!

-Si claro.- dije mirando hacia otro lado con la excusa de guardar un plato.- Puedes ir si quieres Edward, yo termino. Gracias- le dije mientras le dedicaba mi más sincera sonrisa de "vete".

- Me gustaría quedarme contigo, si no te molesta ¿Te apetece un cafe? - preguntó mientras iba hacia la cafetera- Porque a mí si.

No, quiero que te vayas tu y tu sonrisa y tus modales divinos...- Si, gracias- Creo que si tuviese mas elasticidad me patearía el trasero.

Cuando termine de lavar todo, me senté en la cocina a tomar mi café junto a Edward.

Estabamos en silencio cuando pregunto- ¿Tienes planes para mañana a la noche?- ¿Yo, planes un sábado a la noche?

-No en realidad ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Hay una banda que me gusta, no son conocidos, pero tocan muy bien y hacen covers de los 80 ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Creo que puede estar bueno.-

¿Yo estoy bien? ¿Edward me invito a salir? Seguramente seremos nosotros y los chicos.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? ¿Vamos con los chicos?- Mejor preguntar antes de meter la pata.

-Mmm no, pensaba que fuesemos solo tu y yo... si te incomoda puedo...-

-Para nada.- lo interrumpí- No me incomoda pasar tiempo contigo Edward, solo que pensé que querrías ir con Jasper y Emmett también- Emmett y Edward se habían hecho buenos amigos con Jasper e iban a todos lados juntos. Admiraba eso de los varones. Encontraban una cosa en común y a continuación eran íntimos amigos.

-No realmente. Ellos no entienden de música como nosotros.- Me dijo mientras palmeaba mi mano.- Entonces, mañana a las 8 paso por ti ¿Esta bien? Podríamos cenar antes en el bar donde tocan, es muy bueno.-

-Ok. Si dices que es bueno, te haré caso. - Trate de sonar lo más natural posible. No quiero emocionarme no es nada, no es como si fuera una cita ¿No?

-Genial, entonces... ¡Es una cita!- dijo Edward mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba la taza en el lavabo. - Te veo mañana- Y se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla- Descansa Bells.-

- Gracias Ed, tu también.- Fue un esfuerzo responder lógicamente, debido a mi sorpresa.

Creo que mi cara era todo un poema. Estuve dos semanas ignorandolo, por lo visto se dió cuenta. Pero no hizo nada para acercarse, por lo cual deduje que no le interesaría. Y ahora de la nada me invita a salir ¿Nunca les paso quedarse dormidos en la mitad de una película y despertarte 5 minutos antes del final donde no entiendes nada? Bueno, así me siento yo. Escuche como se llevaba a Emmett mientras este gritaba -¡Adios Bellita! ¡Nos vemos pronto!- Salí de la cocina. Rose estaba mirando con impaciencia a Jasper que parecía no tener intenciones de moverse del sillón que compartía con Alice.

-Jazz, Alice, no quiero interrumpirlos, pero fue un día largo y realmente creo que la señorita- señalé a Alice- y yo necesitamos descansar. Porque no arreglan y salen a tomar algo, así ni Rose ni yo los molestamos. - Les dije mientras miraba a Rose y les guiñaba un ojo.

-Claro, es una gran idea! ¿Mañana te parece Alice?- le dijo Jasper muy animado, creo que nunca lo había visto así. No es que lo haya visto tanto tampoco.

-Eh... - dudo Alice mirandome- ¿Mañana? No se...- ella nunca quiere dejarme sola, asique se lo podré fácil a ella, complicandomela a mi.

-Yo tengo planes mañana por la noche Al, asique por mi no hay problema...- Comente mientras me miraba las uñas como si fuesen lo más interesante en el mundo. La mirada de Alice lo dijo todo.

-?Entonces a las 7? -pregunto Jasper a Alice

-Esta bien, a las 7.- Respondió Alice ¿Sorprendida? Nada sorprendía a Alice, esto era toda una novedad.

Los despedimos hasta mañana y mientras me encaminaba hacia mi habitación, escuche los pasitos de Alice mientras gritaba - ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿A donde crees que vas?- Ilusa de mi

-A dormir Al ¿A dónde vas tu?- Respondí haciendome la tonta.

-Como que tienes planes. Una de dos, o me mentiste para que salga con Jasper, lo cual no comprendería, o en realidad tienes una cita y ya mismo me contarás con quien.-

-¿Y no puedo salir sola porque tengo ganas acaso? -pregunté, pero Alice me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no sería así.

-Escúpelo Swan...-

-¿No seas asquerosa Cullen! Ok, te diré con la condición que me prometas, no, jures, que no te vas a emocionar, ni vas a chillar ni siquiera vas a decir nada inapropiado, una vez que te cuente que haré mañana ¿Lo prometes?- Le dije mirandola seriamente mientras me quitaba lo que quedaba de maquillaje.

-¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo juro! ¡No dire nada!- grito mientras hacia el gesto de cerrar un cierre en su boca- ahora... ¡Dimelo!-

-Edward me invito a ver una banda que le gusta que toca en un bar de por aquí. Le dije que si e iremos a cenar allí mismo. Eso es todo, te quiero callada.- Creo que mi mirada no fue lo suficientemente amenazadora porque inmediatamente se paro y empezo a chillar.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo entre ustedes! Sabía que no iba a seguir en ese plan de "demosle espacio a Bella".- E inmediatemente se sento tapandose la boca con la mano- ¡Eso no tenía que decirlo!-

-¿Que es eso de "demosle espacio a Bella" Alice? Sueltalo de una vez si no quieres que te golpee con algo- dije mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando algo con que golpearla.

-Eso es algo que deber preguntarle a Edward, ya que fue su idea.- Si claro, y yo le preguntaría.- Mañana cuando lo veas, dile que se me escapo, y preguntale. Seguramente te responderá mejor que yo, ya que ni yo entendí mucho.-

- Bien, mañana veré. Alice, te pido por favor que no hagas un escándalo de esto. Es una salida de amigos.-

- No diré nada más Bella, lo prometo. En serio esta vez.- Esta vez. Era un caso serio.

- Vamos a dormir Al, siento que mis ojos pesan una tonelada.-

- Tu duerme, yo veré que me pongo mañana.-

- ¿Mañana?-

- Para mi salida con Jasper, Bella.- dijo como si le hubiese dicho una estúpidez gigante.

- Ah ya... ¿Que elijas bien?-

- Evidentemente estas muy dormida Bella ¿No te diste cuenta que yo siempre elijo bien?- Y diciendo esto cerró la puerta.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Mañana sería otro día. Y uno bastante particular.

O eso creía.


	13. Y por eso es que no tengo citas

Resoplé soltando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones...

-Definitivamente no tengo ni idea que ponerme.- Suspiré frustrada, por lo que voy a tener que apelar a la última opción que hubiese querido -Al! ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?- Preparate para jugar a las muñecas, Bella...

-No me digas nada, y dejame hacer mi magia Bells!- Y ahí vino ella... como una tromba, corriendo todo a su paso hasta llegar a mi closet.- ¡Bella! ¡Por favor! Como puedes tener todo en este mínimo espacio!- ¿Mínimo? ocupaba casi toda la pared! Para colmo solo estaba lleno por la mitad ¿que pretendía esta enana loca?- Mañana iremos de compras, si, otra vez, no digas nada.- Agrego al ver mi cara de fastidio. Desde que me mude a Forks visite el centro comercial de Port Angels tantas veces que perdí la cuenta ya. - Ahora eres una profesional exitosa, debes vestirte como tal.- Exitosa, aún no. Segundo, iba a atender a niños, no estaré sobre tacos aguja. De ninguna manera.

-Alice, tengo un poco mas de una hora para cambiarme y hacer algo con mi cabello que hoy estamás descontrolado de lo normal, no me vuelvas loca y solo aconsejame ¿si? Nada ostentoso, nada demasiado elegante, es solo un bar, unas cervezas y una banda. Nada más.-

Si las miradas mataran, estaría tirada en el piso chorreando sangre.

- Realmente no puedo entender como puedes ser tan insoportable Bella! El look lo es todo querida. Entramos por los ojos, todavía no te diste cuenta?-

-Por supuesto Alice. Llevo muchos años de mi vida siendo consciente de eso, no te parece? - Si, sarcasmo. Mi mejor amigo.

Mi amiga suavizo el rostro. Sabía que me decía las cosas sin pensar en lo mismo que yo, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Bella, simplemente no entiendo por qué no quieres que te haga un "extreme make over". Tampoco debería ser tan extremo, solo mejorar un poco tu imagen. Ya te dije, eres bonita, solo que no explotas lo mejor de ti. - Y poniendo sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura me llevó al closet- Ahora, que haremos contigo?- Estaba empezando a revisar en los estantes, cuando sonó el timbre.-¡Cielos! ¡Jasper!- dame dos minutos Bella.-

Cierto! olvide su cita con Jasper. Estaba agarrando unos jeans cuando Alice entrando dice- Suelta eso en el nombre de la ley!- apuntándome como si tuviese un arma de dedos.

Me empece a reír tanto que tuve que sentarme.

- ¡Al! Eres de lo más ocurrente chica.- Me detuve al ver su cara seria.- Oye ¿Dónde dejaste a Jasper?- pregunte mientras me levantaba.

-Le pedí que me diera 10 minutos y le dije que eligiera algún libro de la repisa. Estará entretenido con eso- Ella siempre tan práctica.

-Bueno Bella, esto es lo que te pondrás- me dijo tendiéndome un pantalón jean oscuro, que ni yo sabía que tenía, una remera roja suelta, con hombros caídos y unas botas negras- y no quiero oír nada al respecto.

-¿De donde salió esto Alice?-

-Lo tenía por allí para ti... Esperando la ocasion justa. Y ya ves, aqui esta. Me voy! No quiero hacer esperar a Jasper, tan educado el. Notaste que bellos ojos tiene?- Ya esta... la había perdido. Me alegro por eso- ¿Crees que podrás alisar tu cabello? No, mejor dejalo suelto, hoy lo tienes precioso. - ¿Precioso? Estaba inflado por la humedad y mis ondas, ya de por sí indefinidas, eran más indefinidas aún. - Adiós Belli Bells, si llegas antes que yo, me esperas para contarme, y si yo llego antes... ¡Ya lo sabes!- Si, me espera la gestapo.

-¡Adios linda! ¡Te quiero amiga, gracias!-

Me vestí rápidamente, tenía media hora. Mmm... podría ser peor. No me convencía del todo mi vestuario ya que no acostumbraba a usar ropa tan ceñida al cuerpo. Según Alice debo usar ropa que me quede más ajustada para no parecer más grande de lo que ya soy. Pequeños consejos que ayudan, según ella. Me maquillé suavemente resaltando mis ojos, como Alice me había enseñado, perfume, un saco y listo.

A las 7.59 sono el timbre.

¿Era necesario ser tan puntual?

Mi estomago decidió que era buena idea producir más ácido del habitual.

-Bueno, abre la puerta Bells.- Me dije mientras caminaba a la entrada. Estaba a 10 pasos de la puerta. 10 pasos. Y me golpee dos veces con el sillón y tire los libros del escritorio de la sala. ¿Cuan torpe se puede ser? No era torpe solamente. Estaba nerviosa, lo cual me preocupaba.

-Hola Edward- Saludé al abrir la puerta y ver al bello hombre que tenía enfrente- ¿Pasas o quieres ir ya?- Habla rápido y no pienses ¡Rápido y no pienses!

Vestía un jean y un sobretodo, hacía un frío exquisito, y olía muy ricamente. No sé que perfume era, pero era un aroma increible. Siempre pense que el perfume en el hombre era fundamental. Amaba el que usaba Mike, siempre le hacia ponerselo cuando saliamos. Mike... Sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando pensé en él ¿Cuánto faltaba para su boda?

-Hola Bella, como quieras, podríamos ir yendo así conseguimos buenas mesas ¿Te parece?- dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro vamos.- dije cerrando la puerta y poniendome el saco con la ayuda de Edward, siempre tan caballero.

Subimos a su auto, creo que nunca lo había visto manejar ya que siempre me manejo con mi auto ¡Lo hace como un loco! En 10 minutos estuvimos en el centro del pueblo.

-Tenías prisa por lo que veo. le dije mientras me bajaba del auto un poco mareada por la velocidad.

-No ¿Por qué?-

-¿O sea que siempre conduces así? ¡Hombre, estas mal!- Escuché su risa mientras caminabamos hacia el bar. Estaba todavía algo mareada por su conducción por lo que procurar prestar atención al camino. Yo conducía rápido, de hecho me gané alguns multas por eso, pero él me ganaba.

Entramos, era un lindo lugar, con algunas mesas alrededor de un escenario de frente hacia donde estabamos nosotros. Estaba decorado con muchos carteles de cervezas y bandas. Las luces tenues le daban un clima cálido. Era interesante. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, pero me gustaba.

-¿Nos sentamos aqui? Esta cerca del escenario, pero no tanto como para aturdirnos.- Me pregunto Edward.

-Si esta bien, donde quieras.- No quise sonar como si no me interesara.- Creo que tu lo sabes mejor que yo.- Sonreí.

Nos sentamos, uno al lado del otro, para poder ver el escenario. Cuando se saco el saco note que tenía puesto un sweter azul con escote en V, por donde sobresalía el cuello de una camisa blanca. Sencillo, y elegante. De cualquier modo, creo que se ponga lo que se ponga se va a ver bien. Me enojaba ese estilo de personas.

Estuvimos callados un rato hasta que me pregunto que tomaba. Pedimos unas cervezas y unas papas y comenzamos a charlar de todo un poco, la banda que estabamos por escuchar, el centro, Alice y Emmett, y ese fue el momento indicado para preguntarle que significaba eso de "darle espacio a Bella".

-Esta Alice es toda una bocota no?- dijo entre difertido y enfadado - No es nada Bella, solo que me dió la sensación que consentias todo lo que te decíamos porque eres muy amable para mandarnos a volar ¡Mira que ponerte a ver películas de guerra con Emmett! Ahí me di cuenta que te estabamos ahogando con tanta cosa. Por eso sugerí a los chicos que te dieramos algo de espacio para hacer lo que quisieras.- No te irrites Bella, pensó por ti, nada mas.- Pero creo que fuimos demasiado efectivos en la estrategia ya que dejaste de pasar tiempo con nosotros. Lo siento si te sentiste mal.- Concluyó algo avergonzado.

-Edward, en un futuro te pediré que antes de tomar decisiones pensando en lo que a mi me gustaría, por favor me preguntes. Yo nunca hago lo que no quiero. Vi películas de guerra con Emmett porque Alice quería ver románticas todo el tiempo y mi estado de ánimo no esta para eso. Pero no tiene nada que ver con sentirme ahogada ni nada de eso ¿Si?- Fui sutil... no me pidan mas.- Por otro lado, como ya te dije, no me alejé de ustedes, simplemente tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Acostumbrarme a un lugar nuevo es un poco estresante.-

-Ah...ya. Igualmente lo siento Isabella. -

-Olvidado. Solo, la próxima vez que creas algo, mejor preguntame ¿si? Yo te responderé lo que quieras saber. - Siempre que pueda.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que empezo a tocar la banda. Realmente era genial.

Edward me hacia comentarios a medida que iban sonando algunos temas. En varias oportunidades coreamos algunas canciones. Cuando estoy esuchando algo que me gusta, me olvido de a quien tengo al lado.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas Bella. No creí que supieras tanto de música.- Dijo en un momento.

- Sé más cosas de las que crees Edward.- Respondí intentando sonar misteriosa. Una tarea perdida.

Cuando termino, tomamos algo más y seguimos hablando de su trabajo. Estaba haciendo la residencia en pediatría ya que le encantan los niños. Me dio ternura ya que a mi también me gustan.

Seguíamos hablando cuando de pronto alguien dijo:

-Edward? Hola cariño!- Edward giro y su cara era un espectáculo.

-Hola Jane, no sabía que ibas a venir.- Contesto poniéndose de pie para saludarla.

-Te lo mencione el otro día, cuando nos vimos, aunque no hablamos mucho ¿Verdad?-

-Hola que tal? Soy Isabella, tu eres...- Si, no me interesa que hiciste con Edward, querida.

Solo la manera en la que me miro hizo que quisiera patearle la boca, si pudiese con este jean, cosa que es difícil

- Jane, querida, seguramente sabes quien soy ¿Verdad Ed?- Preguntó mientras ponía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le daba un sonoro beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Mmm... no realmente, querida- Sonrisa macabra ¡Ven a mi!- Un gusto conocerte June.- La saludé equivocandome con su nombre a propósito. Por supuesto que sabía quien era, pero no le iba a dar el gusto.- Edward, mañana tengo que madrugar. Me voy- Le dije mientras me levantaba.

La cara de tonto que tenía Edward era monumental. La miraba a Jane como si fuese el último vaso de agua sobre la tierra. Fue demasiado para mi. Tome mi saco, mi bolso y sali. Esperé dos minutos. Al ver que no salía me tome un taxi hacia mi casa.

No iba a llorar. No habia chance en esta tierra que yo derramara una lágrima por este idiota.

Llegué a casa, lanzando insultos a diestra y siniestra. Creo que hace años que no decía tantas palabrotas juntas. Pero la situación me supero. "Date una oportunidad Bella" "no cierres tu corazón Bella" "no todos soy Mike" no, sin duda, algunos eran peores.

Entré a mi habitación, me saqué la ropa, fue un milagro que no haya roto nada aún, me desmaquille y me metí en la cama. Me ardían los ojos. Me sentía tan tonta ¿En que universeo paralelo un hombre como Edward iba a verme a mí como otra cosa que como una amiga? Era ridículo solo plantearmelo. El era tan... Bello le queda corto. No se que era, pero era demasiado para mi. Él no se iba a fijar en una chica corriente como yo. Ya lo había dejado claro. Pero no iba a llorar. No otra vez. No por un hombre.

Mi cabeza duele... mucho. Además del enorme enojo que tenía, estaba con un dolor de cabeza atroz.

Bajé a prepararme un café con tostadas y una aspirina, para despejar un poco mi cabeza. Cuando llegué a la cocina me encontré con Alice.

-Al? Que haces levantada tan temprano? - Eran cerca de las 9 am.

-¡No me acosté! ¡Llegué y no me acosté! Simplemente no puedo dormir. ¡Ay Bells!- dijo lanzado un profundo suspiro- Creo que lo encontré. Después de buscarlo tanto, se hizo esperar, pero apareció.-

-Alice, tengo mucho dolor de cabeza y no coordino muy bien, asique debes ser más específica ¿que encontraste?- Estaba tan fastidiosa por la migraña que me costaba prestar atención a lo que Alice me decía.

-Al amor de mi vida. Es él. Es Jasper ¡Tuve la mejor noche de mi vida!- gritó haciendo un giro en la silla y cayendo en sus pies.

- Es caballeroso, encantador, inteligente educado y ni hablar de lo apuesto que estaba anoche. Estoy en las nubes. Y creo que el siente lo mismo por mi. Pero debemos ir de a poco y despacio, ya sabes, trabajamos juntos- Domado estaaa el León! Sonó la canción del Rey León en mi cabeza.

-¡Que genial Ali! ¡Es una linda persona y harán una bella pareja! ¿Y? ¿Cuándo salen de nuevo?- No le iba a arruinar el momento contándole de lo estúpido que era su hermano.

- ¿Salir de nuevo? Aún no. Tiene que ganarselo Bella ¿Piensas que se lo haré tan fácil?-

-Pero como Al ¿No dices que es perfecto?-

-¡Si! Pero no debe saberlo, sino pensará que ya me tiene- que es cierto- que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo- que es verdad- y no va a esforzarce por estar conmigo.- Touche.

-Y toda esta emoción que tienes, imagino que no se la demostrastre ¿No?

- ¡Claro que no! Si fui simpática y educada, sabes que mi madre me mataría sino, pero no le demostré nada del otro mundo ni le dije algo de lo que te estoy diciendo a ti, claramente. A los hombres hay que dejarlos queriendo más.- dijo guiñandome un ojo.

-O dejarlos machucados. Esa es buena también amiga...- le dije secamente. No lo pude evitar.

- ¿Machucados?- Pregunto extrañada- ¿Hablas de Mike? -

- ¿Con quién salí anoche Alice?- Le pregunté irónicamente.

-¡Oh no! ¡Bells! ¿Que hizo Edward?- Y le comencé a contar.

-Este hermano mío es un idiota!- gritaba caminando por la sala luego de contarle lo que paso- Ya me va a escuchar. ¿Dejarte colgada por esa estúpida? ¡Por esa basura que lo dejo, lo lastimo y lo engaño! - ¿Y así se manejaba con la mujer que le había hecho esas cosas? De verdad Edward era mas tonto de lo que pensaba. Se veía a la legua que lo llevaba de las narices.

-Alice. No. No vas a hacer nada. Dejala correr Al. Yo no voy a decirle nada a tu hermano, y tu tampoco lo harás.- Siempre supe a lo que me exponía.- Es un caso terminado. Yo sabía como eran las cosas con Edward desde antes de que me invitara a salir. El me ve como una compañía entretenida, nada más. Alguien con quien pasar el tiempo sin compromisos ni otras intenciones. Al menos hasta que aparezca la que el en verdad quisiera y ahí sucedería lo que sucedió. Ya está. Ya pasó. No es como si me hubiese roto el corazón no? - Porque mi corazón ya estaba roto, y dudaba que se sanara en mucho tiempo.


	14. Toda carrera empieza por un paso

El lunes en la mañana llego el gran día. Abriríamos las puertas de nuestro sueño. Después de mucha promoción por parte de los Cullen, los Hale y mía, finalmente contábamos con la cantidad de personas que necesitabamos para comenzar con el proyecto. La necesidad que había era evidente ya que a primera hora de la tarde teníamos 3 citas programadas. Una la atendería Alice, otra Jasper y la última yo.

No había recibido ni un mensaje de Edward. Creo que estuvo de lo más entretenido el fin de semana ¿No? Después de hablar con Alice y descargarme un poco, decidí que no iba a dedicar mas tiempo a pensar en la "cita". Evidentemente no era mi año en el amor. O mi decada...

Me senté en mi consultorio leyendo la ficha que me había preparado Rose sobre este chico.

"Seth Black 15 años. Huérfano. Vive con su hermano mayor Jacob Black 28 años, Ingeniero. Seth sufre de abuso constante por parte de sus compañeros debido a que, por sus costumbres Quileutes, le cuesta compartir las actividades con el alumnado. Es un chico retraido, timido y muy sensible."

Quileute... Alice me había contado algo de eso cuando hablamos de ¿La Push era? Entonces habrá que conocer sus costumbres para poder ver como ayudarlo.

Estaba terminando mi café cuando golpearon mi puerta.

-Bella, aqui estan Jacob y Seth Black, tenían cita a las 15.- me dijo Alice asomandose por la puerta.

-Gracias Ali, diles que pasen- Empecé a sentirme ansiosa. Siempre me pasa cuando estoy por conocer a un nuevo paciente.

Estaba poniendome de pie cuando ví entrar a un muchacho grande, si grande era la palabra. Casi tanto como Emmett. Moreno, de unos ojos marrones oscuros, casi negros al igual que su cabello. Lo llevaba corto y muy prolijo. Noté que era muy apuesto. Entro seguido por su replica pero unos cuantos centimetros mas bajo y menos corpulento.

-Buenas tardes Jacob, Seth, un placer- les dije tendiéndoles la mano intentando no mirar de más al mayor. - Tomen asiento por favor.

-Hola , el placer es nuestro- respondió Jacob estrechandome la mano.

-Jacob diganme Bella por favor.- Repuse sonriendo. Me hacía sentir vieja que me dijeran así.

-Si, claro, Bella- Contesto Jacob.

Miré a Seth un momento. Estaba muy callado, mirando al piso.

-Seth ¿Cómo estas?- le dije mirandolo con ternura. Levanto su vista y me contesto un "bien" casi como un susurro.

-Jacob ¿Te importaría esperarnos afuera un rato? Me gustaría tener una charla con Seth a solas ¿Te parece bien Seth? ¿Crees que te sentirías cómodo?- Le pregunté al muchacho.

-Si claro, te espero afuera campeón.- le dijo cariñosamente a su hermano mientras palmeaba su hombro.

Estuvimos casi 30 minutos hablando con Seth, o bueno, tratando de conocernos.

-Seth, quiero decirte algo- le dije mientras me sentaba en la silla que dejo libre Jacob- Estoy aquí para ti. Lo que desees contarme estara dentro de estas 4 paredes. Nadie lo sabrá, a menos que tu quieras, o que juntos lleguemos a la conclusión que tu hermano necesita saberlo. No quiero apurarte, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y yo estoy dispuesta para lo que necesites ¿De acuerdo?-

-Gracias Bella- contesto mirandome a los ojos- Yo... yo en realidad no entiendo bien que debo hacer. El entrenador Cullen y la Srta. Hale me dijeron que sería bueno que hablaramos de lo que pasa con los otros muchachos. Yo solo no se que hago que les molesta. - La cara con la que dijo esas palabras hicieron que quisiera abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no puedo y tampoco se si es verdad.

- Seth a veces podemos ser muy crueles con las personas que no comprendemos, solo por eso, porque no las comprendemos. Otras veces sucede que las situaciones que los demás viven son tan o más difíciles que las nuestras y terminan agarrandoselas con la primer persona que se cruzan, los hayan mirado mal o no. La cuestión aqui no es ver que haces que los provoca solamente, porque seguramente no hagas nada malo, sino que tu encuentres la forma de no angustiarte cuando eso pasa y de responder de una manera en la que te sientas seguro. Nuestro objetivo es que puedas sentirte bien con quien eres, sin tener que adaptarte a lo que otros quieren, solo siendo feliz por ti ¿Qué te parece esa idea?-

- Me parece linda. Inalcansable, pero linda. No creo poder lograr lo que me pides Bella, es muy difícil.-

- Nadie dice que sea fácil Seth. Aceptarnos a nosotros mismos, estar orgullosos de quienes somos, de nuestras raíces, de nuestra familia, a veces cuesta mucho mas que aceptar al otro. Pero aqui estamos para ti. Si no te sientes cómodo conmigo, estan Jasper y Alice, mismo la Srta. Rose para ayudarte. No es fácil lo que te toca vivir, pero no estas solo. -

- ¡Claro que no estoy solo! ¡Tengo a mi hermano! ¡El hace todo por mi Bella! ¡Todo! Yo solo... No quiero traerle mas problemas. Es el mejor hermano del mundo. Es mi padre y mi madre, mi mejor amigo. Haré lo necesario para no hacer que se preocupe más por mi. Eso te lo aseguro.- Dijo todo eso de una manera tan firme, tan serio, que de repente dejo de tener 15 años y parecía de muchos más. Evidentemente, la manera en que lo había golpeado la vida a este muchacho lo había hecho crecer de golpe.

-¡Por supuesto que esta Jacob!- repliqué al notar mi error- Y él también te acompañará. Lo que quise decir es que no están solos. Cuentan con nosotros.-

Hablamos un rato más y le pedí que saliera y le dijera q su hermano que entre.

-Jacob, quiero preguntarte algo, no quisiera incomodarte, pero es importante para poder conocer más a Seth- Le dije seriamente. Cuando asintió le pregunte- ¿Desde cuando estas solo con Seth?- trate de ser lo mas suave posible.

- Hace casi 8 años. Seth tenía 7 y yo 20 cuando mis padres tuvieron un accidente automóvilistico ¿Clásico no?- dijo dando una media sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos- Yo estudiaba en la universidad en Seattle, por lo que, cuando mis padres murieron, dejé todo y me mude aquí, con Seth. Durante un tiempo estuvimos con mis abuelos en la reservación, mientras yo terminaba mi carrera. Necesitaba hacerlo para darle un futuro a Seth, por lo que dejé todo mi dolor de lado y me dedique al cien porciento. Me recibí y nos mudamos al pueblo. Al poco tiempo falleció mi abuela y al año siguiente mi abuelo, así fue como nos quedamos solos. Pensé que mandando a Seth a la secundaria aqui sería mucho más fácil hacer amigos. En la reservación tiene algunos, con los que se relaciona ocasionalmente, pero yo necesito vivir aqui, y no quiero que el este solo allí. - Realmente era una historia triste. De pronto sentí la necesidad de hablar con mis padres apenas terminara. Le agradecí a Dios internamente por cuidarlos y permitirme disfrutarlos.

-Te dire lo mismo que le dije a Seth, no estan solos. Cuentan con todo un equipo para acompañarlos con lo que podamos. Sé que no es mucho, pero todo suma ¿Verdad?- le dije intentando sonar firme, pero a su vez comprensiva. Él también había perdido a sus padres y, me dio la sensació que no había tenido tiempo para llorarlos.

Jacob asintió, puso su mano sobre mi antebrazo suavemente y dijo- Gracias Bella. De verdad.- Sonreía, pero se lo veía vencido.- Cuando me llamo la Srta. Rosalie otra vez, realmente pensé que el chico había llegado al límite. Pero luego me propuso venir aqui diciendo que ustedes podrían ayudarlo y no me importo el costo, simplemente quiero que mi hermano sea feliz ¿Sabes? Es difícil ser padre y madre al mismo tiempo- Uso las mismas palabras de Seth. Se veía la conexión entre ambos fuertemente.

Movi el brazo que estaba siendo tomado por Jacob y puse mi mano en su hombro. - Jacob, estamos para lo que necesites ¿Te parece traer a Seth la semana que viene? Viéndonos semanalmente podremos trabajar despacio y continuo y el podrá asimilar mejor de una semana para la otra.- Le indiqué.

-Por supuesto. - Se puso de pie para salir del consultorio y antes de salir dijo- Me alegro que Rosalie me haya mencionado este lugar. Creo que será bueno haberte conocido. Gracias.- Dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Me quede pensando en la historia de estos hermanos. ¿Cuántas más como la de ellos habría no?

No voy a negar que también me distraje un segundo pensando en Jacob. Teníamos casi la misma edad, pero el también había tenido que crecer de pronto. Sin padres y con un hermano para criar. Solos en el mundo. Que raro que no estuviese casado. Era muy guapo. -¡Bella!- Me reprendí mentalmente- es el hermano de tu paciente ¿No puedes pensar en el de esa manera!- Aunque si lo era. Cuando puse mi mano en su hombro pude sentir sus músculos. Además de trabajar y cuidar a su hermano, parecía que tenía tiempo para ejercitarse ¿Aquí todos van al gimnasio? Me reí mentalmente.

Salí de mi consultorio y me encontré con Alice y Jasper que estaban tomando un café, hablando de sus pacientes.

-Como te fue Bella?- pregunto Jasper.

-Bien, creo. Es un caso algo difícil, pero creo que podremos trabajar bien.-

-Yo antendí a una chica muy agradable y educada. Tuvo problemas con varias compañeras del colegio. Es una excelente estudiante pero tiene problemas con la comida. Hace un tiempo sus tres mejores amigas empezaron a molestarla y ridiculizarla delante de toda la clase y de los profesores, quienes, por cierto, también se reían de las bromas. Es más grave de lo que creemos. No solo son los chicos, también son los adultos.- Dijo Alice realmente preocupada.

-Mi paciente es un abusador- dijo Jasper tranquilamente haciendo que lo miremos sorprendidas- Les dije que no solo ibamos a atender a los que son molestados. Hay que prevenir muchachas- Nos recordó con una sonrisa. Cierto, él había hecho hincapié el día que lo conocimos.- Es un buen muchacho, con muchos problemas en la casa. Dice que no sabe exáctamente que dispara su agresividad, pero trabajaremos con eso, sin duda- Admiraba a este hombre, sin duda.

Seguimos hablando de nuestros pacientes del día hasta que nuestro estomago empezo a rugir.

-No se ustedes, pero se me antoja pizza. La llamamos a Rose para que venga a cenar?- pregunté. Hoy había tenido que quedarse en el instituto.

-Y a Emmett, seguramente tendrá ganas de acompañarnos- dijo Alice. Astuta... no mencionó a Edward.

Fuimos a casa, pedimos las pizzas y esperamos a que lleguen Rose y Emmett.

Una vez que llegaron los chicos sono el timbre y fui a pagarle al delivery cuando abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, tan campante y guapo como siempre.

-Buenas noches Isabella, puedo pasar?


End file.
